<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere I Belong by ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647187">Somewhere I Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33'>ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Blowjobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Come Eating, Eventual Hatake Kakashi/Yamato|Tenzou/Senju Tobirama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Found Family, Founders Era, Hashirama is a good brother, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Office Sex, Overworked Ninjas everywhere, Poly Feels, Polyamory, Protective Yamato|Tenzou, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Sensor Yamato|Tenzou, Ten Days of Tenzo, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yamato|Tenzou, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Yamato|Tenzou-centric, kind of slow burn, mito is awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:23:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Tenzo are accidentally sent back in time, and are forced to assimilate to a time when Konoha has just been founded. </p><p> </p><p>Written for Ten Days Of Tenzo 2020! Each chapter will cover a different prompt!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou/Senju Tobirama, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Senju Clan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a scientist, nor do I pretend to be. The time travel in this fic was written to be fun. Try not to look too hard for scientific accuracy in a fic about time-traveling cartoon ninjas.</p><p>Chapter one was written for day one's prompt, Senju clan!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the world stopped spinning and Tenzo could finally open his eyes again, he immediately sensed that something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. He was staring up at the bright blue sky, his back flat on the ground, and he could hear Kakashi's soft groaning next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo carefully searched his memories. The last thing he remembered… he was on a mission with Kakashi. Kakashi's </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anbu mission after retiring from his position as the Rokudaime. They had run into Sasuke, and the younger man had been talking about testing out the power of his rinnegan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been night time. So why the hell was he staring up at the midday sky? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It finally hit him then, what had felt so strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His chakra. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The mokuton was thrumming pleasantly in his veins. If he was honest with himself… Tenzo's jutsu hadn't functioned quite the same since he had been a captive during the war. His chakra hadn't felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo fought through the sudden soreness in his limbs, lifting himself from the ground. He was surprised that Kakashi wasn't doing the same. Tenzo turned to face his oldest friend, his confusion turning into concern as Kakashi sat motionless in the grass with a hand pressed against his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senpai?" Tenzo asked quietly, shifting his Anbu mask off of his face. Kakashi's Hound mask was already on the ground, but honestly that wasn't the most worrying thing at the moment. Kakashi looked… </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The more Tenzo looked, the more the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>young </span>
  </em>
  <span>started to fit. His senpai was smaller, his frame more slender like it had been when he wasn't properly caring for himself in Anbu his first time around. His silver hair was a bit shorter, and was truthfully a bit brighter than it had been in recent years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing more confused by the second, Tenzo finally took a moment to look around. He recognized this area of the forest, though just barely. They were outside of Konoha, but even the trees looked strange to him at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzo." Kakashi spoke quietly. "Something is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo returned his attention to his friend, who was suddenly staring up at him like he had seen a ghost from his past. Kakashi's hand dropped from his face, revealing the bright red sharingan underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The one Kakashi had lost </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>years </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>ago</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bright surge of chakra, and the sharingan was gone. Kakashi had closed the eye, not that Tenzo really had time to see him do it. Before he could even react, he was flat on his back again, an angry body poised over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man that had slammed into him was familiar, and it was only that thought that kept Tenzo from struggling. He had bright silver-white hair that framed his pale face… but it was the marks that had Tenzo's attention. Three distinctive red lines were tattooed onto this man's face. One on each cheek, and then one on his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" The man growled, effectively pinning Tenzo down to the point that he couldn't have gotten free if he had tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was aware that there was a kunai at his throat, but he still found himself turning to look for Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly whimpered when he spotted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madara Uchiha </span>
  </em>
  <span>holding a blade in his Senpai's face. Then, his eyes drifted to the ever familiar face next to the criminal Uchiha. Hashirama Senju stood tall, his arms crossed and his brown hair swaying with the wind. His brown eyes were trained on the man holding Tenzo down. "Tobirama. What did I tell you about charging in without your armor?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man above him scowled, and the name finally clicked in Tenzo's nearly frozen brain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobirama Senju. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had been staring at this man's picture for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he guarded Kakashi in Hokage tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet… this man looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>different without his armor, and considerably younger than the picture had shown him to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hashirama… is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>what is important right now?" Madara replied with a frown, never taking his black eyes off of Kakashi once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you? Why are you crossing into our borders without authorization?" Tobirama growled above him, and honestly Tenzo wasn't even sure what he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>say right now to answer. He had no clue </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>they had ended up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa… I can assure you we mean no harm. This is all a huge misunderstanding." Kakashi spoke confidently from the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara huffed angrily, scowling as Tenzo felt Tobirama pressing the kunai just a bit closer. "A </span>
  <em>
    <span>misunderstanding?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's all you have to say?" He asked loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Madara." Hashirama spoke commandingly. "Give him a moment to speak." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on Kakashi, including Tenzo's. He wasn't sure how the hell they were going to survive this mess, but he had faith in his captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… it's real simple. We were coming to negotiate joining the village." Kakashi drawled, seemingly unconcerned with the dangerous man holding a weapon to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's eyes narrowed. "Join the village? We don't even know who you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brother! Let our visitors stand, please." Hashirama spoke, the smile evident in his voice. Tenzo had heard stories of the first Hokage after the war had ended. Somehow… this sudden excitement seemed appropriate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama shot one more glare at Tenzo before removing himself and allowing Tenzo to stand on shaky legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What clan do you hail from?" Hashirama asked happily. "What kind of numbers do you have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi kept his left eye closed as he stood, dusting himself off before answering. "We are from the Iburi clan. I'm afraid my companion and I are the only survivors." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of his training for Tenzo to keep from reacting to his surprise. Of all the things he had been expecting, that was not on the list. The three founders exchanged glances, but it was Tobirama who spoke first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you want us to house you and protect you? In exchange for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly? What would we get for using our resources on you?" The silver haired man spoke elegantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… my clan-mate and I are great in a political environment, and both of us are very skilled fighters. Plus…" Kakashi spoke confidently, pausing to shoot Tenzo a glance. "I have a borrowed kekkei genkai to offer you, as a symbol of our loyalty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo nearly gasped. Kakashi couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean to give away the sharingan he only just got back? "Uh… excuse me? Would it be alright for me to have a moment </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>with my clan head?" Tenzo spoke softly, holding his hands up defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara scoffed loudly. "You really think we'd leave you alone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not." Hashirama chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Brother.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tobirama snapped. "They just admitted to having stolen kekkei genkai. We cannot allow them any chance to run." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo huffed quietly. Slowly moving closer to his captain. He made sure to keep his hands visible and his movements deliberate, and the founders allowed him to move, however reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watched his approach, his left eye held carefully shut. Only years of working with the man allowed him to see the tension in his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo leaned close, trying his best to ignore Madara slowly reaching for the gunbai strapped to his back. "Kakashi… are you sure about this?" He whispered. After all, Tenzo had always known how important the sharingan was to his senpai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled behind his mask, and Tenzo could tell it was genuine. "It's quite alright, Tenzo. I promise. It's… not the same anymore. I don't even know why I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>this… but Obito took the real one with him. This no longer belongs to me." Kakashi whispered, even though it was likely that the other three men could hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly is it that you have?" Tobirama asked slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. "Shall we negotiate our integration, then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into Konoha behind Hashirama Senju was not something Tenzo had ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>of experiencing. This powerful man's </span>
  <em>
    <span>cells </span>
  </em>
  <span>were in his body, and yet he couldn't help but feel dwarfed in comparison. The raw power exuding from the man was nearly enough to make Tenzo instinctively fall to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara Uchiha, on the other hand, sent chills down his spine. The air around him wasn't quite as dark as he remembered feeling while he was encased in white Zetsu, but he was still wary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha clan head walked closely behind them, while Tobirama walked by their side. The three weren't taking any chances, even after they had stated their want for peace. Tenzo couldn't blame them. This was an era of war that had far exceeded anything they had experienced in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't certain of what Kakashi's plan was. All he knew was that somehow, they were  in the past. Were they </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>here? In these bodies that hadn't been their's for nearly two decades? Was Kakashi even trying to find a way back? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets were strange. Even though Tenzo had personally had a hand in rebuilding the village throughout the years, he had never imagined how much things had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed since the founding. This was an entirely new Konoha, and Tenzo couldn't help but feel a bit homesick already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tower was eerily similar to the one from present day Konoha, though it was a couple stories shorter. Tenzo could feel the steady thrum of the mokuton in the walls, calling out to his chakra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therein lied another problem. The mokuton. If they weren't revealing that they were from the future, how would Tenzo explain his jutsu? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it was best to keep it to himself for now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The five men walked into the main office, Hashirama taking a seat behind the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar desk while Tobirama stood at his side. Madara was far less trusting, standing between them and the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Why don't we start with formal introductions?" Hashirama spoke with a smile. "I'm Hashirama Senju, and this is my brother, Tobirama." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men bowed their heads in greeting, while Madara finally stepped to the side so he was in their eyesight. "I'm Madara, clan head of the Uchiha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am Kakashi Iburi, and this is my fellow clan member, Tenzo." Kakashi spoke politely. Tenzo was a bit surprised that the elders weren't trying to force Kakashi to remove his mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is your purpose for wanting to join up with the village?" Hashirama asked politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We believe in the idea of peace among clans, and would like to play a part in bringing the dream to fruition." Kakashi spoke strongly. "I wish to release the kekkei genkai I am in possession of to you, as a token of our goodwill and honest intent." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And just how do you intend to do such a thing? There aren't many kekkei genkai that can be simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>transferred</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Tobirama asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you'll find that you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar with this particular jutsu, and it is able to be transferred." Kakashi drawled, shooting a meaningful glance towards Madara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was a mistake. Madara immediately tightened his grip on the gunbai on his back, stepping forward with a scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You have a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>sharingan</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He growled, looking between the two. "Where have you been keeping it? The eyes of my clan need to be treated carefully if they are meant to survive!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was clearly getting angrier than Kakashi anticipated, but the ex-Hokage kept his cool as always. Tenzo found himself tensing considerably. Years of protecting the man next to him left a number of instincts that were hard to ignore. If it came down to it, Tenzo wouldn't be able to defeat a single person in this room. He would be struck down in a heartbeat… and yet he would endure anything if it meant a chance at protecting Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Senju apparently noticed Tenzo's apprehension, and Tobirama was in front of them before they could blink. "Madara." He scolded, glaring at the man as an oppressive wave of chakra oozed from the younger man. Even at his young age, Tobirama was a force to be reckoned with, and Madara clearly understood that. The Uchiha released the grip he had on his weapon, and crossed his arms angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama turned his attention back to Kakashi, his chakra cooling back down. "Are you in possession of a sharingan?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded slowly, even with Madara recoiling next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask to join this village?! After </span>
  <em>
    <span>stealing </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes from my clan?" Madara bellowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo wasn't sure how Kakashi could keep his cool in the face of such anger directed at him. Sure, Kakashi was strong. But strong enough to face three shinobi who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>godlike </span>
  </em>
  <span>in their power? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa… I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was given to me by a dear friend. An orphaned Uchiha who was an unfortunate casualty in a cave-in. He bestowed it upon me before he passed." Kakashi explained as calmly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo could feel Tobirama's chakra. The mokuton granted him </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>skill as a sensor, but it was clear that the younger Senju was far out of his league… and reading Kakashi's chakra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not lying." Tobirama spoke with confidence. Red eyes moved to the left eye that Kakashi kept closed. Clearly, he could sense the chakra from the sharingan. "Who performed the transplant? And how are you capable of wielding a doujutsu you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>born with? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are obviously not an Uchiha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara sputtered for a moment, the high pitched sound of shock something that Tenzo never would have expected from the man. "He has it </span>
  <em>
    <span>implanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! </span>
  <b>
    <em>How</em>
  </b>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another friend of mine, a medic, performed the surgery in the field." Kakashi answered vaguely. "I don't… really know why I am capable of using it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May we see it?" Hashirama asked, suddenly out from behind the desk and standing next to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo took a step closer to Kakashi, though none of the elders seemed to mind. Kakashi nodded softly, looking down at the ground before opening his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of the founders gasped, but Madara was the one who stepped closer. He apparently had no boundaries either, as he framed Kakashi's face with his hands to force him to look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's protective instincts were going crazy. He stepped closer again, but Tobirama simply looked at him, and held up a hand to try to reassure him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara tilted Kakashi's head, inspecting the eye carefully. "And you can use it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi swallowed before answering. "Yes. But I cannot deactivate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting." Tobirama commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can you do with this eye, I wonder?" Madara asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have copied over a thousand jutsu with this eye." Kakashi answered quietly. "Although… there is something else you should know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three founders were quiet. Madara did not release Kakashi from his grip, even as he activated his mangekyou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara gasped. "Your friend had the Mangekyou?" He asked incredulously, finally letting go of Kakashi's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Kakashi replied, still looking down at the ground out of respect. "I activated it myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara appeared to have run out of things to say, a bewildered expression plastered across his face. The Senju brothers traded glances, a silent conversation passing between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama was the first one to speak, a bright smile on his face. "Well, anyone who meant to harm the village would certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>trade away their greatest weapon. I think it is safe to say that we can easily form an alliance. Welcome to Konoha, honored Iburi clan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the political conversations were through and plans for surgery were put in place, the entire day had passed them by. They were given a room to stay in for the night, until more permanent accommodations could be made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the papers for their integration into the village had already been signed, Tenzo could sense a guard on the building. That was a fair precaution, seeing how Kakashi still had their bartering token resting in his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're sure about this?" Tenzo asked quietly. "What are we going to do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sprawled out on his side of the bed, mask gone and the sleeping yukata he had been given wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was quiet for a minute, but Tenzo could tell he was thinking about the question. "I… don't know. I don't really see a way for us to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as awful as that is to say. The power of the rinnegan sent us here, and unless Madara awakens it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>then that power does not exist at the moment. Maybe we shouldn't even bother trying to go that route." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo hummed. He had already known that they were likely stuck here. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had grown quite fond of team 7, and had been more than excited to be joining Kakashi in Anbu once again. "Do we attempt to change things? With Madara?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "That's the big question, isn't it? If we change things </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, will it even matter? Will it just mean the future will be plagued with something </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If we find a way to change Madara for the better… will Zetsu just find another pawn? Would it be possible to deal with Zetsu in a time without Naruto and sasuke? Honestly Tenz… I have no clue. I don't think this is going to be something we can effectively plan out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo nodded. He knew Kakashi was right. But knowing he was right didn't really ease the ache in his chest at the thought that he would never see anyone from his previous life again. The Anbu (or ex-Anbu, now) laid down on the bed, facing his captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi… as awful as this is, I'm glad you are here with me." He nearly whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man turned onto his side, meeting Tenzo's gaze. "Me too, Tenzo. I don't know what I would do if I was stuck here on my own. It's reassuring to know that I still have you by my side." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo didn't respond to that. Kakashi hardly ever opened himself up in this way, and he didn't want to make the man uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Tenzo felt his eyes starting to drift shut. As hard as it was to allow himself to sleep, he knew they had a big day tomorrow and needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Kakashi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Tenzo."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Tactician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenzo and Kakashi get to see Tobirama Senju at work, and Tenzo finds himself a new project.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Tenzo and Kakashi had just finished dressing back into the base layer of their Anbu uniforms when someone knocked softly on their door. Tobirama was unsurprisingly on the other side, though Tenzo didn't miss the way his brow quirked slightly at the uniforms they were still wearing. They were a bit form-fitting to truly wear around casually… but it's not like they had anything else to wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready to follow me to the medical wing?" Tobirama asked softly. Despite everything Tenzo knew about the future second Hokage being strict and a stickler for the rules, he seemed mindful of the fact that this whole thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be an emotional process for Kakashi. It may very well have been worse… if it had been the original sharingan Obito had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of if the man had redeemed himself by the end of the war, Tenzo held no sentiments for the dickbag of an Uchiha that had allowed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>assisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kabuto's torture and usage of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the sharingan in Kakashi's eye </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obito's in </span>
  <em>
    <span>some way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though they still had no clue how it had happened. Tenzo would be there to support the man through the surgery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded sharply, and Tobirama didn't seem to be surprised to receive a wordless answer. They trailed behind him silently, the Uchiha guard that happened to be sitting on the roof following their movements as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early enough in the morning that there weren't many villagers out and about yet. Of the few that were out, Tenzo could tell which were Uchiha, and which were likely Senju. They hadn't really discussed which </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>clans had already joined. It hadn't really seemed important enough to bring up yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo found himself thankful that the younger Senju heir hadn't tried to fill their little walk with small talk. Kakashi clearly had a lot on his mind, and wouldn't make a great conversationalist anyway. Tenzo studied the tension in the older man's shoulders. He hoped that the operation went as smoothly as possible, and that Kakashi would feel better once it was over. He knew that Kakashi was having a hard time dealing with having a sharingan again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara was waiting for them, leaning against the wall beside the doors into the hospital. "It's about time, Senju." He spoke, barely finishing his sentence before yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Madara." Tobirama growled. "Or perhaps did you want him to be injured? Or to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose </span>
  </em>
  <span>control of the eye?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara simply huffed, uncrossing his arms to hold open the door for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room they were led into was small. Almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>small. Tenzo started looking towards the door, feeling as if maybe he should wait outside, when a cold hand gripped his tightly. Tenzo turned to meet Kakashi's worried gaze. The motion didn't go unnoticed by either founder, who thankfully remained silent to give them a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll stay?" Kakashi asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo tried to smile reassuringly, fighting to overpower the worry he was feeling. "Always, Senpai." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi released his hand, smiling at him one last time before lying down on the gurney in the middle of the room. Madara remained in the room as well, casually leaning against the back wall as if he didn't have a vested interest in the eye Kakashi was giving up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama had been getting his tools ready, and when he was done the stoic man towered over the table. "I'm going to numb the area first. You won't feel any pain, but you will be able to feel my movements." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, taking a deep breath with his eye still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama moved his hand towards Kakashi's face, but years of ingrained training won over. Kakashi's hand moved fast, gripping the Senju's wrist harshly as his one silver eye widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was sure Tobirama could have dodged it. He had heard that the man was nearly as fast as Lord Fourth. Tenzo could feel Madara moving away from the wall, likely readying himself in case Kakashi decided to attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, calm down." Tobirama nearly whispered, though his red eyes flitted over to Tenzo. The brunet got the hint, stepping forward and removing Kakashi's hand from his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, Senpai. I won't let him hurt you." Tenzo cooed. "Try to stay still." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi swallowed nervously, but weakly nodded. Tenzo could understand. Kakashi had lost his eye twice already, one of those times having it </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped out </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the man standing behind him. He was thankful neither of the founders saw fit to respond to his statement. Tenzo held no illusions. He could never fight Tobirama as an equal, nor Madara. Still, the gesture helped Kakashi to relax, so Tenzo did not release his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama numbed the area and went to work. Tenzo forced himself to look away from Kakashi's face. Honestly, he didn't want to watch the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>operation. </span>
</p><p><span>Instead, he focused on Tobirama. The founder was focused, his silver brows furrowed in concentration. Tenzo's eyes drifted down the graceful line of his jaw, over the smooth white skin that honestly resembled Kakashi's a little bit. The red lines on his cheeks and jaw made a nice contrast to his paper-white skin, but it was his </span><em><span>eyes </span></em><span>that drew Tenzo in. The deep red orbs held much more emotion than Tenzo would ever have guessed. Much like the nearly unreadable gray eye that Kakashi possessed, one simply needed to know </span><em><span>how to</span></em> <em><span>read </span></em><span>it. </span></p><p>
  <span>When he looked at Tobirama, Tenzo saw a gorgeous man… but an </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted </span>
  </em>
  <span>man. Nearly two decades of watching over Kakashi's physical and mental state had him noticing </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>how overworked the younger Senju was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had seen the original plans for the village personally. He had referenced them countless times as he rebuilt entire districts. Tobirama had his hands in quite a few projects. He designed the school, created the entire layout for the village, designed the plumbing, Anbu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the mission ranking system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo found himself wondering when the man last had a good night's sleep. It was a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find himself worrying about someone else. Perhaps it was that the silent man before him reminded him of Kakashi a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the sharingan was out of Kakashi's skull and in a tiny liquid filled jar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have the replacement?" Tobirama asked quietly, red eyes lifting towards Madara. Tenzo turned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Kakashi remained steady, though he didn't look like he understood either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara was at Tobirama's side in an instant, taking the sharingan from him and dropping a different jar into the albino's hand. "That was the closest that we had. I'm sure it will be sufficient." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha left without saying much else, and Tobirama went back to work. "This eye is my personal gift to you, Kakashi." The man spoke as he began to work again. "Obviously it won't be a perfect match for your original, but I'm sure you will make good use of it either way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Kakashi mumbled quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting a regular eye back in took way less time than removing a sharingan. It seemed like it was only a matter of minutes before Tobirama was cleaning up and applying a last little bit of healing chakra. "Try not to spend too much time in the sunlight for a few days." He ordered with a soft smile. "The eye will need a little bit of time to fully adjust and heal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sat up slowly, blinking a bit before lifting his head and turning towards Tenzo. The Anbu's breath caught in his throat when he took in the new eye. It was dark, much like the other. However, instead of the simple steely gray color, it had a light blue tint mixed in. The new eye was blue around the pupil, and had a sort of star-burst pattern that turned to a very similar shade of dark gray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful." Tenzo commented in awe, before he could fully think about what he was saying. He wished that he regretted making such an awkward comment, and the blush that quickly crept up his face. But the eye </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful. It reminded him of the puppies he used to see around the village with their mismatched eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked away, but not before Tenzo noticed the red creeping over the edge of his mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does everything appear to be working okay?" Tobirama asked, his tired eyes looking relieved to be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect." Kakashi replied, his eyes crinkling into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a relief to see Kakashi with both his eyes once again, and Tenzo was finally able to relax a little. "You should probably rest a little bit, Senpai." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A good idea." Tobirama offered, giving both of them a light smile. "Feel free to stop by my office later. We can set up some preliminary funds for you or we can simply loan you some extra clothes and supplies." He commented, before disappearing in a hiraishin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they entered their room, Kakashi sighed deeply and his shoulders dropped in exhaustion. Tenzo was by his side immediately, grabbing him around those same shoulders and pulling him into his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was actually a little shocked that Kakashi melted into the embrace instantly. They didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>things like this. No matter how often Tenzo had wanted to change it, their relationship had been strictly professional for the longest time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closeness really brought his attention to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>unhealthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi's younger body really had been. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>small </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fragile </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt in his arms. They would need to work on that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo led the older man to the bed. "Come on, Senpai. We're going to take a nap, and then we can get something to eat before heading to see Tobirama." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit worrisome that Kakashi just tiredly nodded his head and allowed Tenzo to help him under the covers. Tenzo climbed into the bed after him, happy to see that Kakashi was asleep before he had even settled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Tenzo was surprised to wake up with Kakashi curled into his chest was an understatement. At least Kakashi was already awake, and there wouldn't be an awkward </span>
  <em>
    <span>waking moment </span>
  </em>
  <span>later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Tenzo. I guess I'm just not used to being this exhausted and cold anymore." Kakashi mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo tightened his arms around his captain. He hadn't thought about the fact that Kakashi's younger body was practically running on nothing. Kakashi wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to that anymore. His mindset was entirely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Kakashi. I'll help you get better again. Starting with some food." Tenzo replied with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not hungry." Kakashi replied quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. But you need to eat. You're practically skin and bones." Tenzo lectured. "I won't sit by a second time and let you stay this way. I didn't let you revert back to this while you were Hokage, and I certainly won't </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hashirama had given them a pile of meal tokens once they had signed the treaty papers last night, and Tenzo was grateful. They truly had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this time period. Most of their supplies and belongings had been left at their camp </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the future</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They hadn't had any food, weapons, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>money on them (not that their money would have helped here) when Sasuke had asked for their help testing out a new jutsu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the market district was mind-boggling. There was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, and yet it seemed to be a considerable amount for how few clans had signed on with the village so far. Thankfully, one of the food stalls appeared to be selling grilled fish, something he knew that Kakashi loved. The older man was silent as Tenzo chatted with the vendor. They received a few strange looks, but most of those went away when Tenzo presented the (Senju?) vendor with the Hokage's tokens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi didn't speak again until they were nearly halfway to the tower. "Why did you get three meals? I hope you aren't expecting me to eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo snorted. "No. I'd consider myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you even finish one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why three?" Kakashi asked again, hands in his small uniform pockets and mismatched eyes locked onto Tenzo's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One is for Tobirama." Tenzo answered, nearly laughing at Kakashi's confused stare. Of course Kakashi wouldn't recognize his own bad habits in another. "He's clearly overextending himself. He's nearly as thin as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are, and he obviously hasn't slept in ages."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head and looking towards the ground when they walked through another patch of sunlight. "Such a mother hen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobirama didn't even look up from his desk when they entered the main office of the tower. "I didn't expect to see you two again for a few more hours. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>rest, didn't you?" He spoke softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. If I hadn't, Tenzo surely would have knocked me unconscious." Kakashi answered with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Tobirama finally looked up, eyeing the three bags in Tenzo's hand with a calculating look. "The merchants took the tokens without a fuss?" He asked calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Tenzo answered with a smile. Tobirama's desk was huge, but orderly. There was plenty of room for Kakashi and Tenzo to sit on the opposite side. Tenzo placed one bag in front of Kakashi, and another in front of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused Tobirama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't need to bring me anything. The surgery was part of our deal." Tobirama commented slowly. "It was simply my job." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was already starting on his food, probably only because he knew Tenzo would force him if he didn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. This is unrelated to that. You just look like you aren't eating enough." Tenzo responded easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama had been working silently at his desk on the other side of the room, but saw fit to add something to the conversation. "He really doesn't, but I'm a bit surprised you would notice something like that." Tobirama was still staring at him, shock and confusion lacing his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had practice." Tenzo commented, shooting a flat look towards his senpai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi held up the fish in his chopsticks in a placating gesture. "Don't look at me like that. I'm eating it, I promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama's booming laugh filled the room, but Tenzo only turned his gaze towards the Senju that still hadn't said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd better eat that." Kakashi commented between bites. "He doesn't like it when people don't take care of themselves." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama's laugh was much closer this time. Tobirama glared at his older brother as the man squeezed Tenzo's shoulder. "I think we'll get along </span>
  <em>
    <span>just fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He practically shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo couldn't respond with more than a smile. He was very suddenly overwhelmed by the contact with Hashirama's chakra. The mokuton was like a warm blanket, a siren song to pull Tenzo into its comforting embrace. The urge to lean into the founder's hand was nearly too much for him to fight against, but he managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have an affinity for water and earth." Tobirama commented, pulling the fish Tenzo had brought him out of the bag. Thankfully, he didn't seem too keen on trying to argue with him about the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do." Tenzo admitted sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anija's chakra has always been comforting to me because of my water nature, and because of my sensing abilities." Tobirama added. "It must be pretty strong for you, too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." Tenzo agreed, hoping his face wasn't as flushed as it felt. He couldn't admit that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>strong because of the mokuton. Really, they were lucky that the man couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense it</span>
  </em>
  <span> within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a sensor too." Tobirama spoke between bites of food. It wasn't a question, but Tenzo felt like he needed to respond anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not nearly as strong as you are. My range is very limited, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn't tell what affinity people carry." Tenzo added with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was aware that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his sensing abilities came from the mokuton. Thankfully, Kakashi swooped in at that moment to ask Tobirama what he had been working on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tenzo had even finished his food, Kakashi and Tobirama were both on the other side of the desk, excitedly going over his papers and plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, not a lot of people bothered to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Tobirama when he was passionate about something. It was nice to see both of them enjoying themselves after such a stressful morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama apparently agreed, judging by the happily fond looks he kept glancing over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo kept himself busy by filing forms. The filing room was right off of the main office, so Tenzo made use of his intimate knowledge of Tobirama's filing system to put papers away and find new ones when the two geniuses behind the desk asked for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo didn't mind one bit. Somehow, being genius </span>
  <em>
    <span>adjacent </span>
  </em>
  <span>was like basking in the warm sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours flew by while Tenzo watched two of the brightest minds he had ever seen at work. Tobirama was truly something else, and he was at least happy that Kakashi could experience it as something positive… instead of a predecessor that he felt he could never live up to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud stomach rumbling from across the room was what made him fully realize how much time had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tobirama!" Hashirama chirped as he gathered his things. "I'm heading out for the day. You should bring our new companions and stop by for dinner! Madara is coming too, it will be great." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama blinked, looking up at the clock. "Oh. I didn't realize it was that time already. I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose </span>
  </em>
  <span>since I've gotten so much more done than intended, I could come by for dinner." He agreed reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had to wonder just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tobirama would have been sitting here if Kakashi hadn't thrown himself into the man's work. Running a village took much more than anyone ever realized… and yet he was taking the brunt of that on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo could already see the reluctance mirrored in Kakashi's eyes. If Tobirama would have remained here all night, it seems Tenzo would have been dragging Kakashi back to bed at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Tobirama spoke suddenly. "We never really got around to getting you two any supplies." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They could have some of mine!" Hashirama nearly shouted in enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Anija." Tobirama answered with a roll of his eyes. "You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking tree </span>
  </em>
  <span>and none of your things will fit them. I'll lend them some of </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine </span>
  </em>
  <span>until we can help them out better. We can stop by my place first if that sounds agreeable to you. I live right next door to my brother." Tobirama offered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three left the office quickly, leaving behind Hashirama in a faux depression as he whined </span>
  <em>
    <span>really loudly </span>
  </em>
  <span>about not being allowed to help. Kakashi was nearly snickering as they walked away, and Tenzo wasn't that far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Naruto, while Tobirama was like Shikamaru… if Shikamaru had ever had something to push him into an insane sort of productivity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's house was similar to what Tenzo expected. There wasn't really much to look at, if you didn't want to look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive </span>
  </em>
  <span>piles of notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several times, Tenzo was sure he would need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drag</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kakashi away from them by his shirt collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Birds of a feather</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tenzo's brain reminded him as he had to remind both Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tobirama of the task at hand. He could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he left them both here to their own devices. He would likely find them both collapsed from exhaustion together somewhere in a sea of papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of Tobirama's looser clothing fit Tenzo rather well, to his surprise. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy to see that the younger Senju's regular clothing fit Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wasn't healthy. That much was clear. Even his stubborn asshole of a captain would admit </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The two silver-haired men were very nearly identical in height and build, which could only mean that Tobirama was just as malnourished as Kakashi was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How powerful would the second Hokage have been if he had been at full health? Would he have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>fallen to someone like the gold and silver brothers if he had been more than skin and bones? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the thought of it made his skin crawl. He… couldn't let that happen, could he? Tenzo felt the same worry budding up inside him that he had always had for Kakashi. Truthfully, Tenzo had always felt that the mokuton was to blame for the strange protective urges that refused to let him rest when Kakashi needed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, there were two of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom wearing a nice blue shirt and some borrowed casual pants, and Tenzo could only frown at this new realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama had noticed his unhappiness, and tried to remedy the situation. "If the Senju crest on the back bothers you, I'm certain I can find something in my closet without it." He offered with a small flush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… that is not it." Tenzo answered softly, looking between the two of them with a frown still painted on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. If his brain was going to force him to care this much… he might as well own it. "Both of you are way too skinny. This is unacceptable and unhealthy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed dramatically, and Tobirama simply looked confused. Kakashi turned to the Senju, with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I hope you are ready, because once Tenzo gets it in his mind that you can't properly care for yourself… he won't let up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama huffed a disbelieving laugh. "Sounds like Hashirama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi laughed at that, but Tenzo knew that it was more because of the unspoken fact that both men in question had the mokuton. "Trust me. Tenzo won't give up and go away if you roll your eyes at him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama tried to argue that no one should be worrying about him right up until they reached Hashirama's front door. Tenzo wasn't having it. No matter how much the younger man argued against it, how much stronger he was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't seem to understand someone other than his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>caring for him (Tenzo would open </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>can of worms later), he would never give up. It wasn't in his nature. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more so </span>
  </em>
  <span>now that he had spent so long living near the ball of sunlight that was Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama ushered the three of them inside, while Tenzo silently made meal plans and thought of new training regimens to build up new strength and muscle without compromising speed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Catch the next chapter tomorrow for day 3: Rogue Ninja!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Rogue Ninja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenzo and Kakashi learn something new about Madara Uchiha, and Tobirama sees something he could have lived without.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hashirama Senju's house was unsurprisingly filled with wooden decorations and potted plants. The aura inside reminded Tenzo of his own apartment back home just a little bit. Having Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Mito Uzumaki all sitting across from him at the table was something Tenzo would likely never forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara and Hashirama bickered to the point that it seemed to be half </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting </span>
  </em>
  <span>as opposed to something brotherly. Mito and Tobirama either didn't notice or didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was obviously something neither he or Kakashi had ever expected to witness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Madara Uchiha? Had black Zetsu really had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>big of an effect on the man that was now squawking at Hashirama about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>his hair was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>just fine, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He seemed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tenzo would even say </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama and Kakashi were </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>very deep into a conversation about additions to the wards around the village, which Tenzo opted to stay out of in favor of chatting with Mito about the lovely food. Occasionally, he would elbow Kakashi and remind </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them that they needed to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must say I'm a bit surprised to see how well you two have fit in here." Mito admitted softly, watching both silver-haired men reluctantly eating their food between sentences. "It's usually a </span>
  <em>
    <span>struggle </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting Tobirama to eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and yet this is the second meal you've gotten him to eat today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am." Tenzo replied with a smile. "Kakashi always calls me a mother hen. With everything going on lately, it seems that I've been slacking in that department. I won't be letting that happen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mito laughed, a beautiful sound even to Tenzo. "No… I don't think you will." She said with a knowing smile. "I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>certain of your intentions with my brother in law, but know that I will do whatever I can to help. I come from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>wealthy family and can certainly help you foot the cost to feed these two." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo immediately opened his mouth to decline the offer, but stopped short when Mito turned her determined gaze on him. Even if Naruto was not directly related to this woman, he could see the same determination in her sharp eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate that you want to do the polite thing and refuse my offer." Mito replied with a smile. "But if you are going to end up being the only person that can break through that thick skull of his, I wish to enable you in any way I can. Not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashirama </span>
  </em>
  <span>can get his stubborn brother to eat regularly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo nodded, shooting a glance down the table to see that none of its other occupants were paying attention to them. "I'll do my best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biggest difference between Tobirama and Kakashi that Tenzo had noticed so far, was that Kakashi was not quite as… </span>
  <em>
    <span>socially inept </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Tobirama was. Kakashi could read people as easily as a book, and Tenzo was pretty damn good at it as well. (Kakashi had trained him personally, after all.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So during that entire first week, neither Kakashi or Tenzo missed the obvious chemistry between Hashirama and Madara. Every time the Uchiha was in the room, the tension was thick to a ridiculous level. Except instead of just accepting it and going at it like they </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>should, their conversations devolved into childish fights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Tenzo thought the reason was the obvious one. Hashirama was </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and to a downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman at that. Tenzo didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>refuse her whenever she caught him alone and shoved money or food tokens into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only imagine what would happen if her husband that she so clearly loved with all her heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>left </span>
  </em>
  <span>her for someone else. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he was thinking, right up until lunch time rolled around at the end of the week and Mito showed up in the office. Tenzo had just returned with food for Kakashi and Tobirama to eat (no matter how surprised the Senju continued to be by his persistence) and was sitting down to enjoy his own meal when the fiery woman showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple was eating lunch together when Madara walked in. Tenzo shot Kakashi a glance over their food, as both were curious about this rather surprising situation that was unfolding </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully slowly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was this the </span>
  <em>
    <span>true </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason that Madara deserted the village? It was too early to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama didn't seem to notice a damn thing wrong with the relationship between the other two founders. Tenzo originally thought he was simply ignoring it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignoring it </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not something Tobirama Senju did. That much had become clear over the past week. It didn't matter how awkward or unimportant the matter was. Tobirama paid attention to every single thing that he saw with his bright red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He somehow just wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>the obvious. Reading the </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span> intentions of other people was clearly not his strong suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mito was another story. The woman was sharp and witty and great with people. There was no way in hell she hadn't noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surprising part came when Madara refused to go out to dinner with the happy couple. Hashirama and Mito </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>watched Madara disappear with longing looks. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>were in love with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi seemed just as surprised as Tenzo was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was nearly asleep when he felt Madara's chakra moving towards the gate. The entire second week that they were trapped in the past had been spent watching the strange love triangle between the founders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara had been on edge for a couple days, so Tenzo had tried to keep an eye on his chakra. It wasn't difficult, even with Tenzo's lesser sensor abilities. There were three excessively bright chakra signatures in the village. Madara's stood out like a fiery beacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was out of the bed and throwing on his clothes hastily. It was only a moment later that Kakashi was by his side getting dressed as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's silent trust was more than Tenzo could ever ask for as his captain followed him out the window of their apartment wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They jumped over rooftops, half-dressed in mismatched clothes and undoubtedly looking like a mess. Tenzo didn't care. They hadn't really decided what they were going to do when Madara tried to go rogue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tenzo </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>decided, the moment he jumped out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wouldn't have chosen to get involved if the solution to Madara's foul mood hadn't been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara must have sensed them coming. They were close enough by now that even Kakashi would be able to tell who was up ahead, and the man had simply stopped in the middle of the street to wait for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, they jumped over the final building to find the Uchiha clan head waiting patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Madara drawled. "It's a little late for a midnight </span>
  <em>
    <span>stroll</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi huffed a laugh. "Says the guy sneaking off in the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you leaving?" Tenzo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara thought for a moment, clearly trying to decide if the two men knew he was intending to leave for good. "The village doesn't align with my beliefs anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true." Kakashi spoke pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much you care for this village." Tenzo added. "You can't fool us that easily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to explain myself to you." Madara started, and Tenzo could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the man was going to start monologing. "I can-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Madara." Kakashi interrupted. "You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a coward. So why are you running away from this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How dare you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Madara fumed. "You don't know a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing about me!" He whispered harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know you love them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them." Tenzo replied simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it again. He finally decided what he wanted to say and opened his mouth again. "It </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't matter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don't you get it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>should I stay here and watch from the sidelines? They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>married.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He responded in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Married or </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they are still capable of choosing who they love." Kakashi answered challengingly. "You haven't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They can </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>who they want. But they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And even if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>… that… that isn't something people </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never work.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Madara argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>choose you." Tenzo replied softly. Even though they had gotten to know Madara a little better these last couple weeks, he tried not to make him too angry. It was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madara Uchiha </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all. "Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>can tell that they are totally in love with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And a three person relationship </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>work. I used to see things like that all the time in our clan." Kakashi added with an eye-smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They do that in your clan?" Madara asked incredulously, conveniently skipping over the part about Hashirama and Mito loving him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They </span>
  <em>
    <span>did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Our family was always closely related to wolves. None of that stuff really matters. You should be with those that you love." Kakashi replied with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the Hatake and the Inuzuka?" Madara asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wrinkled his nose. "More like the Hatake." He replied, showing a clear distaste for being compared to the Inuzuka clan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara was quiet for a moment, staring at the ground deep in thought. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think they love me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>they do." Tenzo answered as gently as they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you atleast promise us that you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell them </span>
  </em>
  <span>before you decide to leave? They deserve that much." Kakashi bargained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara met their gazes again in the dark. "I… I guess so." He agreed, deflating a bit as he turned back to face his own house once more. "You won't say anything to anyone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men shook their heads, and watched as Madara bounded back to his house in the Uchiha district. Tenzo could hear Kakashi letting out a deep breath at nearly the same time as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That went </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>better than I expected." Kakashi admitted as they turned to head back to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm just glad he didn't decide to simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill us </span>
  </em>
  <span>and be on his way." Tenzo replied with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would certainly put a damper on the evening." Kakashi added with a hum. "Let's get back home. Maybe I still have time to dream about Icha-Icha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had to move fast to cover the laugh that bubbled out of his throat. After a minute he managed to calm down. "I didn't even think about that. How ever will you survive without your cheap porn?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shoved him playfully. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>romance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe I can find a budding young author to influence." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean to corrupt?" Tenzo replied, pushing his captain in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the teasing died down, the walk back to the apartment was peaceful. The skies were clear, and more stars were out than Tenzo had ever been able to see over the village. He took a deep breath, letting the crisp air fill his lungs. Konoha didn't smell like this. Konoha smelled like cement and metal and </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This Konoha… it was still new. The smell of the forest around them was so strong, and Tenzo found that he couldn't quite get enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's different." Kakashi commented quietly. "But not in a bad way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo smiled at him, but said nothing. This Konoha was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>different. None of their friends or former teammates were even </span>
  <em>
    <span>born </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he had spent plenty of time away from them before, Tenzo missed them. He missed watching Sakura punch Naruto and Sai when they didn't listen to her. He missed the bright smile on Naruto's face when his dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>came true and Kakashi dropped the red hat on his blond hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Tenzo hadn't made that many friends. But the ones that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>make? He missed them more than anything right now. Kakashi had made plenty of friends in his lifetime, even while he was trying to push everyone away. Tenzo felt bad for him. He wondered which one Kakashi missed the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo smiled, thinking of his captain getting roped into another one of Gai's challenges, or one of the many times he had found the man playing shogi with Shikamaru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All of them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Tenzo couldn't find it in himself to feel alone. He looked to the side, watching the way Kakashi's silver hair shined brightly in the moonlight. Images from one of the few times they had indulged in their primal urges together flashed through his mind. Kakashi, naked and on top of him, deep within the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, it had been simple mission relief. Now it was a treasured memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi met his gaze and smiled, and Tenzo was once again stuck by how beautiful his new eye was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk home tired them back out enough that they were practically asleep already when they both laid down for the night. Images of the friends they would never see again still flowed through Tenzo's mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he still had Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Tenzo found himself sleeping a bit closer to his captain, drifting off to sleep just as the bright beacon that was Madara's chakra entered Hashirama's house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hashirama wasn't there when Tenzo and Kakashi brought Tobirama his breakfast. Usually, the younger of the Senju brothers would have dragged him in. Kakashi and Tenzo exchanged a knowing glance before presenting the man with his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Hashirama?" Kakashi asked casually, fishing for the answers they needed to ensure their intervention was a success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Tobirama grumbled, picking through the food Tenzo had bought in the marketplace. "He said he needs a </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if I couldn't tell that Madara was inside his house." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa… I'm sure you aren't missing out on much." Kakashi answered, stretching his back in front of the window that looked over the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not the point." Tobirama mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo shot a glare at Kakashi. Tobirama reminded him so much of Sasuke. He was the dutiful younger brother trailing after the prodigy, desperately trying to hold his attention. Except the difference </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that Hashirama had always kept one eye trained on his younger brother. Tobirama was </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Madara had his brother's attention, and Kakashi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>poking </span>
  </em>
  <span>at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi rolled his eyes, but clearly understood his point. "Come on, Tobi. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>if it was important he would tell you. I'm sure it's not a big deal. Maybe Madara just needed his help with something." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama cringed briefly at the nickname, but nodded solemnly. Kakashi had started calling him that after their first week here, and Tenzo found himself growing rather fond of it as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo could tell that Tobirama was still having trouble concentrating. He was tapping his pen, his brows furrowed as he obviously reread the same paragraph over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tobi. Don't worry about it." Kakashi drawled from next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Tobirama looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You know what's going on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo could see the barely concealed </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Tobirama's eyes, and immediately felt terrible. "Tobi… it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything that you will care about." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stood up, placing his palms flat on the desk. "Either you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, or I can just go see for myself." He spoke calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed. "If you're going over there, might as well take us too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo slapped a palm over his face, just in time for a pale hand to grab his. The world swirled into a fuzzy blur, and then they were outside Hashirama's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo tried to stop Tobirama from running through the door, but Kakashi's hands caught his shoulders and held him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tobi, wait!" Tenzo shouted, but it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stormed into his brother's house, determined to find out what sort of secret was being kept from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo could only hope that the others weren't naked, and that they were still talking things over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara's loud squawking and Mito's shrill cry pierced the air, and Tenzo's hopes were dashed in a heartbeat. Hashirama was shouting in embarrassment, and it was only another moment before a red-faced Tobirama was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sprinting </span>
  </em>
  <span>out the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The secondhand embarrassment was nearly enough for Tenzo to want to disappear into the dirt. Tobirama was at their side and taking them away with the hiraishin before he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed out in one of the newer training grounds. Kakashi was snickering to himself, while Tobirama sat on the ground with his hands over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay, Tobi?" Tenzo asked worriedly, moving to sit on the ground next to his new friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was what they were doing?" Tobirama asked quietly, moving his hands to stare up at the morning sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Tenzo replied firmly. "I thought maybe they would be talking things over still."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama sighed deeply, dropping onto his back in the soft grass. Kakashi finally managed to get ahold of himself and joined them in the grass. "Maa… maybe we should take a personal day too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama huffed. "I don't think I'll be much use in the office at the moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could spar." Tenzo offered with a shrug. After all, Tobirama </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>taken them to a training field. "I know we won't be much of a challenge to you individually… but maybe we could team up or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi scoffed. "Give us more credit than </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tenzo. He hasn't even seen any of our jutsu yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo picked at the grass. It was true. They had hardly used any chakra since they had landed here… and they were quite familiar with the techniques of the powerful Senju beside them. Even without the use of his mokuton, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be able to put up a decent challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Tobirama answered, excitement in his voice and a sly smile playing across his lips. Tenzo couldn't say no after a reaction like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled. "Let's go get some clothes that are better suited for sparring, and then it will be you against us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nodded enthusiastically, placing a hand on each of their shoulders to take them back to his place, the younger man completely distracted from whatever horrible things he had seen in his brother's house. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Watch for chapter 4 tomorrow for Day 4: Summons!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys spar, and Tobirama gives Tenzo a gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being back in the Anbu uniform was calming… even if Tenzo was currently trying to dodge a water dragon. Tobirama was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not that Tenzo hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>known that </span>
  </em>
  <span>going in. Avoiding blows and trying not to get swept up in the crazy tornado of speed fighting was a bit too much for Tenzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had trained with Kakashi. He had trained with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shisui Uchiha </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them were as fast as Tobirama, though Kakashi was quite a bit closer than Tenzo was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing saving tenzo from getting a foot to the face were his meager sensor abilities, and that only worked part of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi, on the other hand, had trained with Minato Namikaze. The first time Tobirama threw his hiraishin marked kunai past Kakashi's face, the Rokudaime did not disappoint. Tobirama popped up in place of his kunai… only to receive Kakashi's boot to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of complete disbelief plastered across Tobi's face made this whole ordeal worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Tenzo was having fun as well. Sparring was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun, regardless of how well he was doing against his opponent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun anymore when Tobirama bit his thumb and summoned the largest wolf he had ever seen. The giant canine easily stood at the same height as the three of them, and was faster than Tenzo in every way possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running from the white beast was impossible. Tenzo was on his back in an instant, recoiling away from the snarling face that hovered over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I yield! I yield!" Tenzo shouted, giving a silent thanks to whatever kami was listening that the wolf moved off of him at the declaration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think you would give up so easily." Tobirama said with a smile, towering over Tenzo who remained on the ground. The view was wonderful. Kakashi leaned over him as well, a giant grin on his face as he tried to catch his breath again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them, the bright blue sky behind them and the sun shining in silver hair… Tenzo could hardly focus on anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of them offered a hand to help him up, and he accepted both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf was still watching him, it's white fur practically glowing in the light. "Akuma, thank you." Tobirama spoke with a short bow. Tenzo couldn't take his eyes off of the magnificent summon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa… I think Tenzo's jealous of your contract." Kakashi announced with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn't. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just been looking for a summoning contract for nearly three decades… that's all. In order to obtain a contract, you had to either know someone who was willing to pass it on, inherit it from family, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>magically </span>
  </em>
  <span>find a summoning contract on a dead person. Tenzo had managed none of those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senpai… I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous." Tenzo replied, blushing furiously as he stared at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? You don't have one of your own?" Tobirama replied quietly. Tenzo shook his head, still refusing to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>want one</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's eyes shot up to meet crimson, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama shrugged, his head tilting adorably. "Do you want a summoning contract? The library here has a number of them. I've been trying to find suitable recipients for them. We plan to use some as bargaining chips for other clans to join the village… but you could have one, if you wanted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo didn't know what to say. "I…" He knew he was staring, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gaping </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the man before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's safe to say he likes that idea." Kakashi announced with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the library was a blur for Tenzo. The mounting excitement was more than he'd had in quite some time. Probably since he had first heard that Kakashi intended to return to Anbu after his turn as Hokage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama walked with them into a small room in the back of the building. Tenzo recognized it as the room that held historical scrolls from before the founding of the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, that wasn't what was in here at the moment. Tenzo's jaw dropped again. When Tobirama had said that they had a few, he expected maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>five. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This? This was crazy. The walls were </span>
  <em>
    <span>lined</span>
  </em>
  <span> with summoning scrolls, and Tenzo had to remind himself to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Kakashi breathed, looking amongst the stacks. Tenzo had noticed that Kakashi hadn't mentioned his own summoning scroll yet. Honestly, Tenzo wasn't sure what would happen if the man tried to use it. Did their presence in this timeline mean that there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>summoning scrolls for the same contract? Was the scroll gathering dust in this room, waiting to be bartered away to the Hatake clan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of those questions could wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." Tobirama said with a smile. "Pick whichever one you like." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo smiled at him, and moved to the wall closest to him. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, staring awestruck at all of the amazing summonings crammed in this tiny room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one he picked up was a summoning for slugs, and images of Tsunade flickered through his mind. He missed the rowdy woman, regardless of how many times he had to rebuild her desk. He placed it back into the pile with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo skipped over the summons for snakes, and the several scrolls that had pictures of frogs and toads on them. Honestly, he was more interested in finding one that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar with. He wanted something… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something that resonated with him, personally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel eyes on his back, but he didn't care. His fingers moved across the parchment, his eyes tracing tiny pictures and words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were summons for just about everything in here. Tenzo skipped over the numerous bugs and spiders, and landed on a contract for bears. He pulled it out of the pile carefully, looking over the scroll in wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he felt no connection with it. Tenzo replaced the scroll and continued on. It wasn't until he got to the back wall that he ran into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big cat </span>
  </em>
  <span>section. Tenzo smirked, pulling out the contract for tigers. He ran his index finger over the tiny image of a tiger's face, nearly laughing out loud at the coincidence. The picture looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>shockingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>similar to his Anbu mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to try this one." Tenzo finally spoke, turning to see the other two staring at him with smiles on their faces. He knew that even if he picked the scroll, the animal still had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>accept </span>
  </em>
  <span>him as the summoner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Tobirama agreed with a smile, even as Kakashi was snickering and muttering something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>kittens</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Let's head into the other room, then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo rolled the scroll out onto one of the empty tables, eyeing the sealwork in awe. He had been searching for his own summoning contract for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and now it was just being handed over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo took a deep breath, and bit his thumb. Using the proper amount of chakra was child's play, and they were swarmed with smoke in an instant. Tenzo squinted his eyes as the cloud dissipated, waiting to see if one of the tigers answered his call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the smoke lifted, Tenzo was greeted by the sight of a giant tiger. It's fur was brightly colored, the typical orange and white with black stripes. The animal was nearly as tall as Akuma, another huge mass of solid muscle and teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who has summoned me?" The tiger drawled, it's large green-tinted eyes looking over each of them in turn. It shouldn't have surprised him that both of his companions immediately pointed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I did." Tenzo answered sheepishly. The animal didn't look too thrilled to have been called upon, though Tenzo was more than aware that his summon could have been refused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who might you be?" The Tiger asked, tilting her head as she studied Tenzo carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Tenzo Iburi, Ma'am." He answered carefully. It felt strange to give a false name, and honestly Tenzo didn't enjoy it. If this animal accepted his contract, he would make a point to explain himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was lucky, the tiger wouldn't make him explain right then and there. The animal was staring at him with a flat look that told Tenzo that his lie didn't go unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wish to sign a contract with my family?" She asked, her voice nearly low enough to be considered a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Tenzo answered with a nod. "I would love to have the chance to work with you and your family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiger looked a bit surprised at his politeness, and Tenzo hoped that was a good thing. The animal was moving suddenly, walking up to him and nearly towering over him. Tenzo noticed a distinctive lack of Kakashi and Tobirama by his side. Extending his senses told him that the two were now standing on the other side of the room. He would definitely need to give them a hard time about that later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Kira." The tiger spoke. "I can sense many things about you, shinobi. You have the spirit of the forest within you, and a deep kindness that has never been erased… though not without lack of trying. You are strong, and I think that we would work well together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was tense as Kira circled him. She clearly knew more from a glance than he had ever expected her to. He was thankful that she kept her observations vague enough to not give away the mokuton that she clearly sensed within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira didn't speak again until she was behind him, as far away from Tobi and Kakashi as she could get. "I will allow you to sign my contract, Tenzo, and then you will tell me your secrets at the next opportunity." She growled quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo nodded. "Of course, Kira. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the tiger produced the contract and Tenzo signed his name in blood, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Even after Kira went back to her home world and the three men finally made their way back to the office, Tenzo felt giddy. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, Tobirama sighed. "I suppose I should head home to sleep. With any luck, my brother won't be waiting for me inside my house." The man shuddered, clearly dreading the moment when he would have to confront whatever it was he had seen that morning. He departed with a wave, and Kakashi hardly waited until he was gone to start questioning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did she say? It was too quiet to hear." Kakashi asked, his silver brows creasing in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She said I need to tell her my secret as soon as I have a moment. She sensed my jutsu, and I think she can tell that we aren't supposed to be here." Tenzo replied quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed. "Well I suppose we better summon her once we get back to the room then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kira was very easy to talk to. As soon as Tenzo summoned her, the giant feline made herself comfortable on their bed. She didn't care about specific details. She didn't want to know about the future. All she cared about was Tenzo's jutsu, how they had gotten here, and why they were lying about their names. Kira was very accepting of the answers, and evidently didn't really care much about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kira?" Kakashi asked quietly once they were finally done explaining everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiger regarded him carefully before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… was curious if you had any thoughts on what effect this would have on my own summoning contract. I have been reluctant to test it out." Kakashi asked sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira purred, stretching out languidly on the bed. "I see no reason why it wouldn't work. Most summons come from worlds that are not connected to this one. Your summons would no longer have access to the world you previously lived in. I think you should give it a shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Thank you." Kakashi responded with a small bow. A hopeful smile was creeping across his lips. It must have been hard for the older man to think about a world without his dogs in it. Kakashi bit his thumb, and after a brief moment of hesitation, slammed it down onto the carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nearly collapsed in relief when the smoke parted to reveal Pakkun on the floor. The small pug looked confused, and then worried once he saw the giant tiger lying on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This little creature is your summon? A small dog?" Kira purred judgmentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi huffed a laugh, scooping Pakkun up into his arms. "There are eight of them, all varying in size."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on, boss?" Pakkun asked gruffly, looking between the three of them for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Explaining things to Pakkun wasn't quite as easy, mainly because the dog was dumbfounded that they could manage to get themselves into a situation like this. Kira chuffed in amusement whenever Pakkun would make fun of Kakashi, and Tenzo was glad she was enjoying herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenzo wasn't surprised at the end of the night when they ended up sharing the bed with all eight of Kakashi's summons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Hashirama stumbled into the office just after they finished breakfast. His face was flushed with embarrassment. "Otouto! I've been meaning to speak with you." Hashirama spoke softly. Tenzo and Kakashi both moved to leave, but Tobirama held his hand up. They stayed in their seats, however reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anija… I don't really want to talk about it." Tobirama mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that point that Madara entered the room, his face lighting up with embarrassment as soon as he locked eyes with Tobirama. All three founders were blushing furiously, and it almost made Tenzo curious just what the hell actually was going on when Tobirama had walked in on them the morning before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tobirama, please just listen for a minute." Hashirama begged. "I just… I don't want you to think that Mito and I go around inviting people into our bed! This isn't something that we've been keeping from you. This all started yesterday!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stared at his hands for a moment before finally meeting his brother's gaze. "What exactly is going on?" He asked. Hashirama opened his mouth to reply, but was immediately interrupted by his younger brother again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Without</span>
  </em>
  <span> any gross details, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's…" Hashirama started, failing to find the words. Madara walked up beside him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha clan head looked leagues better than he had when they last saw him. He looked as if a heavy weight had finally been taken from his shoulders. "We're in love. All three of us." Madara said with a smile, making sure to nod at Kakashi and Tenzo as a silent "thanks". Tobirama just stared blankly, so Hashirama took over the conversation again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been dancing around it for a while, as it turns out. Madara finally decided to confess his feelings to us in the middle of the night, and everything just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>clicked.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He explained with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama was bad at reading people. Kakashi and Tenzo could see that easy enough, but even Tobirama couldn't miss how happy the other two men looked. The younger Senju nodded softly, giving his brother a forgiving smile. "Alright, Anija. I get it. Now get to work. You have to catch up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday's</span>
  </em>
  <span> paperwork too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama's pout could probably be heard across the village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had managed to get Tobirama and Kakashi on a regular training schedule. They would spend an hour or so at the end of each day with simple training, and then they would all spar on the weekends. Before he knew it, they had been stuck in the past for nearly two months. Both men were looking healthier, and their spars were becoming chaotic. There was a reason that everyone called the second Hokage a genius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had been working with Kira a lot lately. Their teamwork was nearly flawless, and he had been excessively happy to learn that Kira was capable of using fire style moves. They had been practicing off to the side while Kakashi and Tobirama sparred. They weren't always the most considerate of their surroundings, and Tenzo often found himself soaked by water style jutsus. It was an annoyance, but it was something Tenzo was used to when it came to Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Tenzo was working on a collaboration jutsu with Kira when the water dragon came their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was a trained shinobi. Years of honing his reflexes made the response easy. He blocked the dragon with little effort, trying his best to keep Kira out of the line of fire. It wasn't until afterwards that he realized his mistake. The field was silent. Tenzo could see Kakashi to the side, staring with wide eyes in his direction. He didn't need to use his senses to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>where Tobirama was. The younger Senju was staring at him… from the other side of the wood dome he had built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his haste to protect Kira, Tenzo had revealed his Mokuton.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned tomorrow for chapter 5! Day 5: Kakashi 😍😍, where we will finally earn that E rating! 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Kakashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of Kakashi's POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi stood there helpless. Tenzo remained still behind the wooden dome, and Tobirama looked a step away from having a panic attack. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi searched his brain. How the hell were they going to explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>? They had made it two entire months without Tenzo using the Mokuton, and Kakashi had believed they were going to be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo dropped the wall, his jaw hanging open as he fought for an excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama still just stared at him. "I… I will speak with you tomorrow." He mumbled, before disappearing with the hiraishin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo immediately turned towards him. "Senpai?" He nearly whimpered. Kakashi was at his side in a heartbeat, trying to calm Tenzo before he could really start freaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be alright, Cub." Kira purred from beside them. "It had to come out eventually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo nodded, but Kakashi could feel him still shaking a bit. "Come on, Tenzo. Let's go back to our room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi led Tenzo back to their room, and sat his friend down on the bed. He tried to reel in his own thoughts, because clearly Tenzo needed him for comfort right now. Tobirama couldn't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset, right? He hadn't stormed off in anger. He had simply left saying that he would "speak with them tomorrow". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to be okay, Tenzo." Kakashi spoke gently, sitting next to Tenzo on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if… Tobi doesn't trust us anymore?" Tenzo asked in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hadn't seen Tenzo this upset since he had left Anbu the first time. Honestly… seeing him that upset about someone else stirred a bit of jealousy in his gut. In all the time he had known the younger man, Tenzo had never been concerned about the opinions of others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet." Kakashi answered sullenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just afraid he won't want anything to do with us anymore." Tenzo mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi tensed. "Do you... </span>
  <em>
    <span>like him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tenzo?" He asked, fighting the urge to clutch his chest. Why would that bother him so much? Kakashi liked Tobirama too, so why couldn't Tenzo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo immediately pulled away, looking at Kakashi like he was studying him. "Would that… bother you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked down to the floor. Meeting those big brown eyes was growing harder by the second. "You can like whoever you want." He answered dismissively, hoping the subject would be dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Kakashi could never get that lucky. Tenzo was far too good at reading him. "You're jealous." He stated, as if he had made a huge revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi opened his mouth to argue, but stopped once he met Tenzo's gaze again. The younger man looked at him incredulously. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know that I like you too, right? I just… assumed you didn't want to get involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi felt the chains that were constricting his heart loosen at the admission. Relief flooded his veins and he could hardly respond to the declaration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo chuckled. "And they say you're some kind of genius? Kakashi, I've been in love with you since I was thirteen. Sometimes I swear you can be as obtuse as Tobi when it comes to this stuff." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi glared playfully at him. "I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. At least I can tell when people are flirting with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo huffed a laugh, bumping into Kakashi's shoulder jokingly. "I suppose you're right about that. I never openly flirted with you. I only followed you unquestioningly, refused to leave your side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slept with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and stared at you all the time. How could you have known?" He replied with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi growled in response to the tease, choosing to tackle Tenzo down onto the bed instead of answering with words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men wrestled, rolling around and messing up the blankets until Tenzo finally managed to pin Kakashi down onto the bed. "You know, I've seen you staring at him too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi felt the blush creeping over his cheeks. Tenzo was nestled between his thighs, leaning all of his weight over him with his wrists pinned to the mattress. "Maa… I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi drawled playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo smirked, rolling his hips into Kakashi's. The older nin grunted, caught off guard by the sudden stimulation. "No? You don't?" Tenzo teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's just playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tenzo." Kakashi answered with a huff, bracing himself as Tenzo rolled his hips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo moved one wrist towards the other, gripping both of Kakashi's thin wrists in one hand so he could pull down his mask. Kakashi didn't mind. Tenzo had seen his face </span>
  <em>
    <span>countless</span>
  </em>
  <span> times. Aside from Tsunade, he was really the only one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo captured his lips in a kiss, pressing himself bodily into Kakashi in the process. Tenzo's weight above him was comfortable, and soothing in a way that not many things were. Kakashi trusted Tenzo more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He granted permission to the questing tongue that entered past his lips, groaning as Tenzo attempted to taste everything inside of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Tenzo let go of his wrists to remove his shirt and mask the rest of the way. Kakashi leaned forward, helping him remove the layers between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo dove down again, kissing along his jaw and mouthing over his pulse point. Kakashi could hardly think. Tenzo's mouth felt so fantastic and warm, and his hips had never stopped rutting forward into his. Kakashi moaned, happy to see the silencing seals coming to life on the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's hands roamed over his chest and stomach, tracing ages old scars that he had probably been a witness to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi arched up into his touch. He had never shied away from physical contact once he had gotten started. Tenzo was safe, someone he could always rely on to have his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pulled Tenzo in for more kisses, pressing everything he had into the soft lips responding happily to him. He had needed this. Remaining here in the past was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stressful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Tenzo was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcoming </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Disappearing into each other was probably the smartest thing they could have done… and he wondered why they hadn't done it sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's pale fingers tugged on brown hair, moving Tenzo's head so he could press his lips into the soft skin of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo moaned, rutting his hips forward again uncontrollably. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kakashi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nimble fingers removed his pants, his younger lover nearly growling as he threw them to the side. Fingers roamed his skin again, mapping out sensitive areas even as a hot mouth followed. Tenzo nibbled on Kakashi's hip, his hands trailing around to grip his ass tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's back bowed again, his breath hitching as Tenzo found a particularly sensitive spot on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with a smirk on his face, Tenzo skipped over the area that Kakashi wanted him to give attention to the most. He groaned, pulling softly on his brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not very nice, Tenzo." Kakashi drawled breathlessly, trying fruitlessly to move his hips as Tenzo rested his weight on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always so impatient, Senpai. Don't worry. There will be time for that." Tenzo replied with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wait, and he knew that ultimately Tenzo would be the one controlling the pace unless he acted quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tenzo? It's been a long time." Kakashi whined, wrapping his long legs around Tenzo's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet shivered, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to contain himself. Kakashi smirked, knowing that begging always got him his way when it came to his kohai. "Come on, Tenz. I need it </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don't you want to help me?" He added, squirming beneath his lover pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo huffed a laugh, shaking his head as he lifted himself towards Kakashi's head again. "You are ridiculous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled, wrapping his legs tighter so he couldn't run away again. "And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo chuckled, reaching down between Kakashi's legs with jutsu soaked fingers. Kakashi sighed, trying to focus on the feeling, instead of his jealousy at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely useful </span>
  </em>
  <span>jutsu he had never managed to copy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo chuckled. "Stop pouting. You can't learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>jutsu." He whispered before dipping his first finger inside Kakashi's tight entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi focused on his breathing again, and Tenzo's lips as they recaptured his throat. It wasn't long until he was deemed ready, and a second finger was added. The uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated finally gave way to pleasure. Kakashi's breath hitched as Tenzo spread his fingers, massaging the muscles open with a soft smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah - oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tenzo</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Kakashi moaned, rocking his hips back to meet Tenzo's fingers as they worked him open from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft lips pressed along his stomach, Tenzo's warm tongue dipping out to tease the sensitive skin around his navel. Of course Tenzo was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy tease</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and wouldn't move to his cock no matter how hard he twisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzo… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kakashi tried, his skin layered in a sheen of sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo chuckled against his pale skin, until finally his free hand closed around his angry red erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>… finally." Kakashi gasped, twisting his fingers into the sheets as his head fell back against the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So impatient." Tenzo mumbled. "It's a good thing you are so adorable when you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking for it</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A third finger pressed against his entrance, and Kakashi nearly howled when deft fingers pressed into his prostate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tenzo. I can't… I need this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo huffed, removing his hand from his cock again to halt his frantic squirming. "Kakashi. You already said it's been a while. Just… try to enjoy this, okay? I won't hurt you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi groaned, but nodded. The fingers stretching him were driving him crazy, his mind going blissfully blank as his pleasure mounted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, right when he was nearing the edge, Tenzo finally saw fit to remove his fingers. Kakashi whined, but received only a flat look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>this was what you wanted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo crawled over Kakashi's body, kissing at his navel again and over a pink pebbled nipple. Kakashi could feel Tenzo's cock pressed against him as the younger man swooped down to envelop him into another deep kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi fought against the needy whine escaping his lips, but was unsuccessful. Tenzo didn't seem to mind, his warm brown eyes staring into his own as Tenzo finally breached him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi gasped, arching his back as his fingers dug into Tenzo's shoulders. Tenzo dropped his forehead against Kakashi's, breathing harshly as he fully pressed into his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I missed this." Tenzo murmured. "You're so fucking beautiful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed, finally settling as his breathing evened out again. He was about to tell the younger man to get a move on, but Tenzo was always good at reading him. Tenzo kissed his lips again as he pulled his hips back, leaving only the tip inside of Kakashi's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi saw stars when Tenzo thrust back in. It really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a long time. He moaned out into the apartment, gripping onto Tenzo tightly as he finally started to build a rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi cried out as Tenzo struck his prostate with alarming accuracy. Kakashi could feel himself losing his grip on his surroundings, his pleasure building and building until the only thing he could see was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tenzo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His wonderfully gorgeous kohai who was everything he could ever ask for in life. Kakashi kissed him furiously, his feelings overwhelming him to the point that only frantic whimpers were spilling from between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo held him tightly, as if he was afraid he would disappear if he let go, and Kakashi had never felt more safe and loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nothing could compare to this, because Tenzo wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes, Tenzo was fucking him so far into the mattress that he wasn't sure he would ever be able to find his way back out… but more than that, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>making love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo groaned deeply, one hand gripped into Kakashi's silver hair so tightly that he was afraid he would have a bald spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi finished first, his orgasm hitting him so suddenly that he couldn't control the noises he made. White flooded his vision and all he could feel was where he and Tenzo were connected intimately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's vision didn't come back for a few moments, and when it did, Tenzo was kissing along the path between his pecks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed, stretching when he realized that he and Tenzo were no longer connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps he had been gone for more than a few moments. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was still gloriously naked, a bright smile across his face. Kakashi could tell that Tenzo had finished inside of his ass, and nearly grimaced at the weirdly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to take a shower?" Tenzo asked sweetly, his fingers tracing a pattern across his pale stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, pushing his fingers through Tenzo's brown hair. "If my legs will work." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo huffed a laugh. "If they don't, I'll just have to carry you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi couldn't quit staring at this man. Tenzo was beyond attractive, his smooth skin shining even in the dark of their apartment. How had he let this slip by for so many years? It was as if life had decided to give them another chance, and regardless of the circumstances, Kakashi refused to let it pass him by. Not again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo clearly had not expected him to voice the words, his surprise etched over his face. "I… I love you too, Kakashi." He replied, his surprise shifting into a fond smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi woke the next morning feeling considerably sore. The second round in the shower had certainly not helped in that matter. Still, they had things to do today. Namely, they had to figure out what Tobirama had decided to do with the new revelation of Tenzo's mokuton. Obviously, they would need to explain themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo groaned, unusually reluctant to get out of bed. "Do we have to? What if he hates me now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled. "He's not going to hate you. Just calm down. Let's not get upset until we know what's happening." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was about to the door when the knocking started. He opened the door carefully, somehow not surprised when Tobirama strolled into the room like a man on a mission. It was clear he hadn't slept well from the dark circles under his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama looked between the two of them for a moment before speaking. "We have the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Hyuuga scheduled for visits and peace talks this week. I trust that whatever you have kept from me is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>an emergency and can wait until the end of the week to be discussed?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded slowly, watching as Tenzo shifted on his feet. "Yes. It can wait." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Tobirama answered quietly, seemingly a bit relieved. "Shall we, then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was the first out the door, and Kakashi didn't miss the second relieved slump in Tobirama's shoulders. Perhaps the man had thought that they would run once their secret was discovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating the breakfast that Tenzo brought, the three of them went to work. Kakashi and Tobirama went straight to work drafting treaty papers, while Tenzo ran back and forth to the filing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama was dutifully working at his own desk, setting up lunches and meeting times with the incoming clan heads. Despite how air headed he had appeared in battle when he had been reanimated, Kakashi could see why the man had been chosen as Hokage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara came by with new papers every once in a while, spending a few moments at a time hashing out a few mission details with Hashirama before assigning things to shinobi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were working well, and it was more than obvious that Tobirama hadn't shared Tenzo's use of the Mokuton with his brother. Kakashi watched him carefully. Tobi was indeed trying very hard to focus on his work, his silver brows furrowed in concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>not to get distracted. It was lucky for him that he was a good multitasker. Otherwise, he wouldn't have noticed the worried glances Tenzo sent over towards Tobi, or the young Senju sending his own towards Tenzo when the Anbu wasn't looking. He also wouldn't have noticed Tenzo staring at both of them fondly while they worked, his brown eyes filled with an obvious affection that never would have been allowed to see the light of day when they were younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Tenzo had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>been watching him. Kakashi had known, of course, but now… now it was different. Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>the entire motivation behind those thoughtful brown orbs. Tenzo loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shifted in his seat, the soreness of his ass a pleasant reminder of his night with Tenzo. He tried to hold back the wince as a particularly tender spot flared up, but was unsuccessful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're injured." Tobirama commented. "Did I hurt you during our spar?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi huffed a laugh, and could see Tenzo blushing furiously from the other side of the desk. "Ah… no. I've never felt better." He answered honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama furrowed his brows. "Then what happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." Kakashi reassured him with a smile. "Just a little tender is all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama raised an eyebrow, but chose not to push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked through the day, only stopping when Tenzo brought lunch and dinner. There was an awkwardness hanging in the air, but Kakashi tried his best to fill any empty silences with talks of peace treaties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, the trio decided against training together. Tobirama shuffled awkwardly on his feet before finally disappearing with his signature jutsu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo let out a deep sigh, running his hand through his hair. Kakashi could see the stress on his usually stoic face, and made it his personal goal to help the man relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew just the thing to help his poor kohai.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed some smut! 💜<br/>Tune in for chapter 6 tomorrow for day 6: Time travel!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Time Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi and Tenzo finally talk to Tobirama about their situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week smoothed out after the first day. Talking became easier. It was as if Tobi had still been worried about them leaving to protect their secret. Tenzo and Kakashi still weren't exactly sure what all they were going to tell him once all the work was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days got busier as the week moved along, and Tenzo had less time to think about it. The Shimura, Aburame, and Sarutobi clan heads were flowing through the office at random intervals, doing their best to show whichever visitor was there at the time that the village was a cohesive unit. Along with that, Madara was a constant presence around the office, doing his part as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, even with the flurry of visitors and meetings, Tenzo made sure that Kakashi and Tobirama ate at </span>
  <em>
    <span>some point </span>
  </em>
  <span>throughout the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi, pot-stirrer that he was, wasn't keeping their new relationship a secret. He was making tons of ridiculous jokes about wood, and about Tenzo leaving him too sore for office work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Tobirama continually offered to heal his injuries, even when Kakashi would only wink at him and offer to make him feel the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama would decline each time, mistaking Kakashi's blatant flirting for an innocent offer to spar. Tenzo could only roll his eyes as Kakashi grew more and more obvious throughout the week. Even Hashirama was catching on, and Tenzo could only hope that he wasn't one of those older brothers that throttled anyone that tried to have relations with Tobirama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo didn't relax until the fifth day, when Hashirama only offered a horrified squeak at Kakashi's offer to give his brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>something more comfortable </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sit on, and patted his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara snorted, enjoying his boyfriend's distress, but Tobirama only replied that it would be difficult to get much work done if they shared a chair. Tenzo shook his head, amused at Kakashi's boldness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo couldn't help but dream of pale skinned beauties and shining silver hair. He found himself wondering if those red tattoos on Tobirama's face extended anywhere else. The younger Senju was very professional, and didn't show any extra skin, even during their spars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzo? Did you hear me?" Tobi asked quietly, and Tenzo realized he had been staring again. Kakashi's eyes were filled with mirth, and he knew it hadn't gone unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What has you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tenzo?" Kakashi teased. Tenzo threw him a glare, but turned back towards Tobirama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, only just now noticing that it was late, and that Hashirama had already left the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked if you wanted to head to one of the training grounds?" Tobirama inquired, his face not revealing any of his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn't trained or sparred since his accidental reveal of the Mokuton, and it was only just now that Tenzo realized they had reached the end of the week. He swallowed nervously. "If that's what you want." He answered with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the training field was quiet. It wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there was still a bit of an awkward air around them. Tenzo wasn't sure what exactly it was that Tobirama wanted from this, and the unknown was bothering him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they were alone in the farthest field from the center of the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have the Mokuton." Tobirama commented, his red gaze trained on Tenzo's. The brunet nodded slowly, even though it wasn't really a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For how long?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo swallowed again, fighting the urge to turn away from the sharp eyes that examined him. "Since I was an infant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you a Senju?" Tobirama asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo shook his head, and Tobirama pursed his lips. "I thought as much." The younger man admitted. "Can you show me the extent of your abilities?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo agreed, and the two sparred casually while Kakashi relaxed in the grass. Tenzo used every Mokuton move he could think of, surprising the Senju several times over the course of the next hour. Eventually, he ran out of things to show, and both men stood in the field in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama straightened up. "Alright. Tell me, then. You aren't Senju. So why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo sighed, but Kakashi cut in before he could answer. "Perhaps this conversation is best held in private."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nodded, walking towards both of them. "Your apartment, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men nodded, and they were in the middle of their tiny apartment in a flash. There really had been no need to find another place as of yet. The bed was more than big enough for the two of them, and sleeping was all they had really done in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tenzo was cursing the lack of room for adequate seating. Just as he was about to fashion some chairs with the mokuton, Tobirama settled himself comfortably on the bed without hesitation. He crossed his legs under himself and sat in one of the corners, clearly leaving enough room for the two of them to sit as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo never failed to be amazed by his gracefullness. He was as agile as Kakashi, almost catlike in his movements, but he held himself differently. Tenzo tried to steady his breathing as he settled across from him, not surprised when Kakashi sat so closely that it would probably be considered inappropriate in front of anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama waited patiently, his face remaining unchanged as the two men settled. Tenzo looked to Kakashi as he always did, waiting for his captain to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi showed a rare bout of nervousness, rubbing a pale hand along the back of his neck before pulling down his mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's eyebrows raised, and he clearly took in the face that had been hidden for the duration of their stay here. Still, he remained quiet while Kakashi gathered himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… you're probably not going to believe us, I'm warning you now." He started, hardly giving tobirama a chance to absorb his words before beginning the long-winded story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi ended his explanation nearly half an hour later, and Tobirama hadn't moved a muscle the entire time. He had explained </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> without giving too many actual details about the future, though he did explain Tenzo's acquisition of the Mokuton in length. Somehow they both understood that the curious Senju would not accept half of an answer on that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama looked down towards the mattress, processing the older man's words. After nearly five minutes had passed, Tenzo started to get worried, and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, Tobi finally looked at then again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe you." He answered simply. "I also believe that this information could be very dangerous in the wrong hands." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a large part of why we decided against telling anyone." Tenzo replied with a nod. "We only knew of you from the history books, and they didn't exactly go into details on your personality." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And of course I met you once." Kakashi added with a slight smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama furrowed his brows in question. "You did?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded. "Edo Tensei." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stilled. "I have not told a soul about that jutsu yet." Clearly, any doubt that existed before was gone now. Tobirama shifted uncomfortably as Kakashi gathered himself to speak again. Of course, they didn't want to go into </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>many details about the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps that is for the best." Kakashi spoke meaningfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nodded almost immediately. The man was smart. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't mention it without reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do we do now? What will you have us do?" Tenzo asked worriedly. Obviously, they wouldn't be sent away. The information they had was far too valuable and deadly for them to be banished. Still, thoughts of interrogation and torture flew through Tenzo's mind, brief glimpses of Kabuto, Obito, and the dark cave he had been left in for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we should necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything." Tobirama answered. "I think that we should perhaps inform Hashirama of the situation. Maybe even Madara and Mito… and then we can claim you as a lost member of our clan. I couldn't possibly expect you to keep your jutsu hidden. Even if we wanted to, accidents happen. It's best to just allow the general public to know that you are capable of wielding it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo simply blinked for a moment. He had expected… well honestly he wasn't sure what he expected. Something more intense than </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tobirama didn't seem to want to dig into the events of the future. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a genius, after all. He probably understood that trying to meddle too much would only make unpredictable things happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo exhaled in relief, his shoulders dipping as he felt he could finally relax for the first time since they were sent into the past. Kakashi's arm wound around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You worry too much, Tenzo. You're going to give yourself an ulcer." Kakashi drawled, flashing a rare maskless smile his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo couldn't help but smile back. He felt as if a huge weight was just removed from his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should head to Hashirama's house. They will have just finished dinner." Tobirama offered quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo groaned. He had forgotten about dinner. They still needed to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax. I'm sure Hashirama has leftovers." Kakashi chuckled. "You can force us to eat while we speak with the Hokage." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip across the village was quicker than he anticipated. Of course, Tenzo knew that Tobi would likely use the Hiraishin. Still, being faced with the three remaining founders didn't exactly sound like something that would be pleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama welcomed them into his home with a bright smile. Mito was clearly concerned by their unannounced visit, and set about making tea immediately. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked, glancing pointedly at Tobirama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them shook their heads, and she started to dish up some of the stew they had for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's eyes nearly left their sockets as Madara walked around the corner, his chest bare and covered in a myriad of marks that Tenzo did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi squeaked, clearly guessing that those were hickies and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bruises he had believed were on Kakashi's neck earlier in the week. Madara, as powerful as he was, squawked before clumsily retreating back down the hall to put more clothes on. He re-entered the room right about the time that Mito was serving tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo should have guessed that tobirama would get straight to business. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>have guessed, was that he would simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>blurt out </span>
  </em>
  <span>the purpose of their visit with all the grace of a stampeding elephant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzo and Kakashi have traveled here from the future. They are not quite certain how, but it seems one of Madara's clan members had developed the Rinnegan, and did it accidentally." He spoke between mouthfuls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of the older adults gaped at him. "What?" Mito replied, the first to regain her composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi explained it to them in much greater detail. Hashirama had not stopped staring at Tenzo since the Mokuton had been mentioned, but Madara was simply staring down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kakashi finished his story again, and Mito glared at them skeptically. "You expect us to </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo placed his palm flat on the table, growing a large shrub right in the center of her kitchen. Hashirama's eyes were lit with wonder and excitement, and Madara finally looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew." He spoke quietly. "You knew I was going to leave the village." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama and Mito looked at Madara in shock. Clearly, he had failed to mention that part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi and Tenzo both nodded, and Madara turned to face his new lovers. "I'm sorry… I really am. I was going to leave when these two stopped me, and convinced me to admit my feelings for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama swept Madara into a big weepy hug, and Mito reluctantly joined in after. "It's alright, Madara." Mito nearly whispered. "All that matters is that you are here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The woman turned her steely gaze to the three men across the table. "Alright. I believe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about Mito's approval warmed Tenzo's heart. He had grown quite fond of the woman over the past couple of months. Honestly, she was like the sister he had never gotten to have. "Thank you." He replied, drawing the attention of Hashirama once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Tenzo had not quite been prepared for Hashirama's excitement. After their talk he had been dragged outside to share Mokuton techniques for over an hour, until Mito took mercy on him and pulled her husband back inside. Tenzo </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy to have someone to share his jutsu with… but growing trees alongside </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashirama Senju </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the most intimidating thing he had ever done in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were finally allowed to call it a night after that, and only because Tenzo agreed to train with the overly-enthusiastic man in the future. (Who in their right mind would refuse?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama walked with them back towards their apartment. "If you are going to be officially adopted into the Senju clan… would you like to move into our district?" He asked, his voice deceptively flat. Tenzo could hear the carefully hidden hope in his voice, and fought back a smile. He turned towards Kakashi. No matter how often Kakashi claimed they were equals now, Tenzo would </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa… I suppose we could do that." Kakashi answered with a shrug, watching Tobirama conceal a smile rather skillfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. If that is what you wish, I will go over the housing options with you tomorrow after the official announcement." He replied, his voice forcefully casual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Tobi turned back and went home, leaving Tenzo to reflect on the events of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their secret was out. No more stressful lies about their clan or their past. No more trying with great difficulty to stop reaching for his Mokuton. No more fearing that Tobirama would sense that something was off with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi seemed to be just as relieved. Secrets had been their life for as long as they could hold a kunai, but… somehow lying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobirama </span>
  </em>
  <span>had just felt wrong. Maybe it was their mutual crush on the man. Either way, that was long over, and Tenzo didn't intend to keep anything else from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenzo woke with Kakashi curled around him tightly. It wasn't unusual… not in the week since they had cemented their relationship. Kakashi was a cuddler, though honestly Tenzo wasn't very surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're awake." Tenzo spoke softly, smiling down at the man who was suddenly gripping him tighter around his stomach. He chuckled, running his fingers through soft silver hair. "Come on, Kakashi. We need to get up. Tobi will be expecting us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo rolled his eyes as Kakashi perked up at the name of their friend. "Tobi? You're right. We shouldn't keep him waiting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo used all of the force he could when he shoved the jounin off the bed with his legs, leaving Kakashi to grumble on the floor in a sad attempt to make Tenzo feel bad. He merely laughed, disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Tobirama </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting for them, a small stack of housing options already in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been busy." Tenzo spoke judgementaly. "But I'll bet you didn't eat breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stared at him owlishly, a rare moment when he didn't have a retort. "Ah… no. I didn't." He answered sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo merely shook his head. "Alright. We can get something on the way to the announcement." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored Kakashi's snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenzo swallowed nervously. He was standing next to Hashirama and Tobirama, with the entire Senju clan gathered before them. He was shocked that so many people were able to show up for such an unexpected meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the people were staring at him. It was more than obvious to everyone there that the impromptu gathering was concerning him, since Kakashi had elected to stay off of the small platform that Hashirama had built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brothers and Sisters!" Hashirama bellowed, a large smile on his face. "Thank you all for being here. Please join me in welcoming the newest member of our clan! He carries within him the blood of the Senju, and along with it, the very same kekkei genkai that I myself have." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amidst the large amount of gasps and awe, tenzo could feel a blush rise on his face. This was all so… overwhelming. Tenzo was used to being the one in the shadows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not to be seen or heard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Having an entire clan of people watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he was somehow important was a bit too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo nearly jumped out of his skin when Hashirama elbowed him lightly, signaling that he had spaced out through his entire introduction, and it was time for him to demonstrate his jutsu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo took a deep breath, and pressed his hands to the stage. The entirety of the clan watched in silence as he grew the largest cherry tree he could manage, its pink flowers swaying lightly in the breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that shocked him the most was the cheering and applause afterwards, and the way that Hashirama and Tobirama both had patted him on the shoulder to congratulate him. Tenzo was now officially a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senju</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and somehow… it just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A warmth encased his bones and made it nearly impossible to fight the smile that was trying to break through his calm facade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo gave up after the first child had run up to him raving about his jutsu, and let his smile take over his face. The first time someone called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he felt his eyes start to glaze over. When the entire clan swarmed around him to welcome him into the family, Tenzo felt the first tear escape down his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until after he had lost control of his emotions that he felt the comforting presence of Tobirama and Kakashi. Both of them were standing behind him, silently supporting him in the way that only they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, it was too much. Too many people, too many emotions. A warm hand gripped his from somewhere in the crowd, pulling him away from its center and into an alleyway away from the clan that was now his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzo?" Kakashi asked worriedly, still gripping onto his hand like it was the only thing keeping him on the ground. Maybe it was. Tenzo could hardly tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was feeling when all of the happiness and relief was flowing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that thought was enough to keep the traitorous liquid flowing from his eyes. Still, Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a grounding presence, and Tenzo could feel himself calming ever so slightly as pale fingers wiped the wetness from his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stepped into his vision, looking a bit worried as well. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if they overwhelmed you. I can ask them to leave you alone from now on." He offered, tilting his head for a moment to examine Tenzo's reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the brunet shook his head. "No… it's fine. I just didn't expect to feel so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tenzo answered, a small smile crossing his lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi huffed a quiet laugh, pulling Tenzo in for a comforting hug. Tenzo wilted into his arms, exhaling deeply as the older man rubbed circles into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want to wait to look at the houses until tomorrow?" Tobi asked, his worry creating a cute wrinkle between his brows. Tenzo thought about how excited the younger man obviously was to have them move into the compound, and shook his head. "No, let's look. I want to move in as soon as possible." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama and Kakashi both nodded, and they were all whisked away to Tobi's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Are your papers here?" Kakashi asked, hands back in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama huffed a laugh. "No. This is the first house." He announced, gesturing to the smaller house directly next door to his. "It belonged to my cousin Touka, but she has recently moved in with her new husband." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi and Tenzo exchanged a glance, and he already knew they would take it before they were given any details. It was near the center of the village, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>directly next to Tobi's house. Honestly, the location couldn't get much better than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll take it." Kakashi spoke, his eyes crinkling into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama froze for a moment, midway through a description of the house that neither of them had been listening to. "Really?" He asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men nodded, and Tenzo found himself smiling again. Thoughts of walking the younger man home every night were running through his head, along with invitations for evening tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, this arrangement would work out quite well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I gave Tenzo a family because he should have had one all along! </p><p>I don't have anything for day 7, but catch me back with more smut for this fic on day 8: Tattoos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 8: Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenzo and Kakashi finally find out if Tobirama has more tattoos 😘</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moving in once they had signed the proper paperwork took a matter of minutes. They still didn't have many belongings to speak of. The house was fairly small, with only one large bedroom for them to share. Obviously, Tenzo didn't mind. Continuing to have Kakashi snuggled up against him night after night was something out of a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also exceptionally easy to convince Tobirama to spend time over at their new house now that they lived next door. They would walk to work together, walk home, and then they would invite the younger man over for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, they would sit and talk while Kakashi or Tenzo cooked dinner. Other times, Tobi brought over notes on one of the jutsus he had been working on to look over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months had gone by like that, the three of them simply coexisting comfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo watched the Senju frown at his writings, the adorable little wrinkle between his brows deepening. Eventually, he tossed the papers down on their kitchen table, running a hand through his silver tinted hair in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not working?" Kakashi asked casually, putting away the last of the dishes he had washed after dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo set three cups of tea on the table just as Tobirama shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I think I'll come back to it with fresh eyes tomorrow." He mumbled, accepting a cup from Tenzo with a polite nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's probably a good idea." Kakashi replied with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo couldn't help but stare at them. Both men were pale and gorgeous, and their new </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit </span>
  </em>
  <span>bodies were works of art. Tobirama was dressed in a simple yukata with pants underneath, but no matter how many times the man moved, he didn't reveal any extra skin. If Tenzo didn't know better, he would say there was some sort of trickery afoot. He just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>a peek</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Some sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sign </span>
  </em>
  <span>that those tattoos on his face weren't the only ones he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had a hunch that there were many more, yet he could not prove it. Strong muscles hid under those clothes, and the two men had talked </span>
  <em>
    <span>at length </span>
  </em>
  <span>about what they would do if they were ever given an opportunity to lay with Tobi. Tenzo wanted to lick every inch of his gorgeous body, to feel inside of him with his cock that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached </span>
  </em>
  <span>just watching him </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days were getting harder for the both of them as their infatuation grew. Every time Tobi smiled, Tenzo was vexed. Each little bit of himself that Tobirama revealed to them as he grew more comfortable in their presence was something to treasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzo? Kakashi?" Tobirama asked quietly, pulling him from his daze. "Is there something wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo shook his head, trying to force himself to focus on the situation. "No. Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama shifted a bit in his seat. "Ah… well you both were just staring at me. Did I say something wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa… of course not." Kakashi drawled, leaning forward in his seat to rest his chin on one hand. "I was just thinking of asking you a question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi tilted his head a fraction. "What would you like to know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was curious about your tattoos. Why did you get them? And… are there </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Kakashi asked, his tone taking on a more sultry disposition as his sentence went on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama didn't seem to notice the slight change in Kakashi's mood, but looked a bit surprised by the question. "Oh. Well, I got the marks on my face from my sensei, after I completed my seal mastery training. She had been the only other person in our clan that had them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? I've dabbled a bit in seal work myself, but that is quite impressive." Kakashi answered with a maskless grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are there any more?" Tenzo blurted out, his eyes locked onto Tobi's crimson orbs as the younger man regarded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded slowly. "I… rather enjoyed getting the ones for my seal training. I've gotten a few more as the years have gone by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kakashi's turn to blurt words out ungracefully. "Can we see them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's eyebrows rose towards his hairline. Apparently, no one else had ever asked to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd want to look at them? I… I suppose I could show you." Tobirama answered a bit shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had never known Tobirama to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he was beginning to wonder if maybe the younger man was starting to understand that they were interested in him more than the usual amount. Or… maybe it was simply that no one had shown an interest in his body before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stood up, hands on the tie that kept his yukata closed. "You won't mind if I take this off?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed, eyes carefully trained on the man before them. "Definitely not." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama shot a glance over towards Tenzo, who could only manage to nod his head as his anticipation rose. Finally, those talented fingers moved, releasing the fabric from its hold as Tobirama removed the yukata and hung it on the back of the chair he had been sitting in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Tenzo's brown eyes were roaming over delicate pale skin, and his feet were moving without his permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was at Tobi's side, and Kakashi was at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red lines similar to those on Tobirama's face curved over his shoulders, circling around his body. They curved over his pecks, moving around to his back before tracing the lines of his hips. The beautiful markings circled his arms several times, ending in a point just before reaching his elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo thought he might go into shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tobirama was absolutely beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright red ink embraced sculpted muscles beneath his skin. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely soft looking skin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo barely managed to stop his hand, frozen halfway between the two of them. Kakashi appeared to be in the same position, only his voice was still in working order. "Can I touch them?" The older man nearly whispered, his fingers twitching a bit with the urge to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama swallowed nervously, the wonderful muscles along his throat putting on a show. A pink blush crept down his chest, but he nodded after a moment of deliberation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's fingers danced over Tobirama's skin. The tattoos left no discernible difference in texture, but Tenzo found that he couldn't quit tracing the lines. His hands followed crimson around his back and down until he was moving along Tobirama's hip bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much. Too sensual. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo pulled his hands back as if burned, suddenly realizing that he was getting a bit carried away. "Sorry… I…" Tenzo fumbled over his words, large eyes still trained on the smooth skin that was blushing furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright." Tobirama admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo finally looked up to meet his gaze, and was immediately swooning at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lust </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his red eyes. The younger man was breathing heavily, clearly affected by their hands on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo stepped close again, his eyes never leaving Tobirama's, and placed his hands back onto the silky white skin. "You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand </span>
  </em>
  <span>that we think of you in more ways than just a friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's eyebrows rose again, and Kakashi took a step closer on his other side. "I'm starting to get that, yes. How long have you felt this way?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite a while." Kakashi replied with a hum. "Since before Tenzo and I got together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two are together? As in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>couple</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Tobirama asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We weren't exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>discreet </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it, you know." Tenzo replied with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled loudly. "You kept offering to heal my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> injuries." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama looked nearly mortified, his body stiffening under their fingers. "I… I can't believe I didn't notice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo moved so that his whole palm was on Tobi's body, still following tattoos that had been hidden from him for so long. "It's not that surprising… considering you didn't notice Madara fawning over your brother and Mito."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama huffed, still bitter about not seeing that one coming. His gaze turned thoughtful as he looked between the two of them. "So… what exactly does this </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I've gathered that you both like me since you haven't quit touching me since my yukata came off, but… what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>from me?" He asked, his voice trailing off into a whisper at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything." Kakashi answered quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A relationship." Tenzo added just as quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Snuggles." Kakashi replied with a smirk, peeking around Tobirama to look at Tenzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps some kissing?" Tenzo inquired, rising to the bait that Kakashi offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm… yes. Lots of kissing." Kakashi agreed. "And </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>… if you'll have us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama had been quiet through the exchange, hardly breathing as both Tenzo and Kakashi started to get lost in the moment. "I've never had a relationship." He admitted softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you opposed?" Tenzo asked worriedly, moving to take his hands off of the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama was fast, gripping Tenzo's hands before they could even fully disconnect from the pale skin beneath them. "No. I'm not opposed." He answered quickly. "I'm just not sure… how to go about something like this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo chuckled, stepping even closer still, until there was only about an inch gap between him and the younger man. "You can let us take the lead, then. We can show you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed in accordance, moving closer as well. "Tell me one more thing, Tobi." He commented, both hands skimming across goose-pimpled skin. Tobirama was watching him intently, waiting to answer the question. "Are you a virgin?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stiffened under their touch, and Tenzo had to wonder if that was an answer or not. "Ah… no. I'm not. Is that a problem?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not." Kakashi answered with a sly smile. "I was just curious what we would need to teach you. Perhaps we should… evaluate what you've learned so far?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo rolled his eyes, barely resisting the urge to smack his Senpai for saying something so completely ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Tobirama answered casually, as if that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dumbest pick up line he'd ever heard and was simply the way things worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's jaw dropped, before he finally managed to speak. "This isn't a </span>
  <em>
    <span>science experiment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We don't need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>evaluate </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama turned to him, a small smile crossing his lips. "I am aware that this is not how things are normally done… but I appreciate the scientific approach. If you would like to have sex before deciding on starting a relationship, I would fully cooperate with that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo gaped at him, but Kakashi only smirked. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>that this was what Kakashi had planned. Pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb luck </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been the only thing to make that </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful </span>
  </em>
  <span>line successful. Tenzo rolled his eyes again. "No. That won't be necessary. We already know we want to be in a relationship with you. We don't have to have sex unless you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama placed a hand over one of each of theirs. "You really want this? With me? I don't understand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi huffed, stepping forward until his chest was touching Tobi's shoulder. "You are beautiful, sexy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And," Tenzo added, " you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kind, and a wonderful friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>we want this with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The question is, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want this with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Relationships with three people can be difficult to navigate, and we are a package deal. Are you ready for something like this?" Kakashi asked, his free hand tracing patterns into the man's lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama shivered slightly, his eyes closing as he thought about their proposition thoroughly. "I… I do. I want this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo smiled, meeting Kakashi's equally excited gaze. "Good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa… but if sex is still on the table…" Kakashi started, only cutting off when Tenzo slapped his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even bothered by their childish antics, Tobirama nodded. "I've never been with two men before, but I am willing to learn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo couldn't hide the full-body shudder as all of his blood began rushing towards his cock. This man was going to be the death of him for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was finally silent for a moment, his face bright red and his eyes magnetized to Tobi's lips. Eventually, he managed to speak again. "Can I kiss you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nodded, turning towards Kakashi just as the older man crashed into him, their lips and arms tangling at the same time. Instead of touching them right away, Tenzo stepped back, quickly removing his shirt and tossing it somewhere behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's back was solid muscle, and pleasantly warm as Tenzo pressed against it. Immediately, his lips were drawn to the vibrant red lines on the man's shoulders, and Tobirama broke away from Kakashi with a light gasp. His head dropped back against Tenzo's shoulder as he mouthed the skin closer to his neck, leaving his chest open for Kakashi to move in. The younger man was caught between both of them, four hands tracing over his torso and two mouths kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo wondered if maybe they were moving a bit too fast, but lost all of his reservations when Tobirama moaned and leaned more of his weight back onto him. Whatever Kakashi was doing had gotten a good reaction, and Tenzo found himself trying to look over Tobi to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man had a pebbled pink nipple firmly in his mouth, his tongue lashing out over the skin and his large hands gripped onto the man's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo chuckled, sliding one of his hands around to play with the other nipple, and suddenly Tenzo wished they were in the bed, and not standing in the middle of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama arched back into him again, a soft whimper escaping his lips as his nipples were mercilessly played with. Eventually, Tenzo let go, moving his lips up against Tobi's ear. "Can you take us to the bedroom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One spike of chakra later and they were standing at the foot of the bed. Tenzo spun the younger man around, pushing him backwards onto the mattress. Before he could climb up after him, Kakashi moved forward and started removing Tobirama's pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi helped as much as he could, lifting his hips and scooting backwards once he was free of the garment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, the two older men pounced, landing up by their new lover. Tenzo immediately went to Tobi's lips, claiming his own first kiss while Kakashi hovered somewhere near the man's groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd be lying if he said he hadn't taken a nice long look at Tobi's cock as he made his way up the bed. It was just as impressive as he had always imagined it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama broke their kiss off with a low moan, his hips trying to press forward. Kakashi already had the man's cock halfway down his throat, and was apparently trying to suck the </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you bottomed before?" Tenzo asked huskily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nodded, his fingers digging into the sheets as he attempted to regain his composure. Kakashi was giving him no reprieve, absolutely filthy slurping noises filling the room as Kakashi showed his appreciation for the Senju in the best way he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pale fingers twisted into Tenzo's hair, and his lips were once again busy as Tobirama kissed him passionately. His body was warm where they touched, and he was regretting having his pants on still as a wandering hand traced his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he gave in, breaking the kiss to remove the cursed item of clothing with force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere along the line, Kakashi had gotten naked. Tenzo had no clue how Kakashi could always manage to do that so flawlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama moaned languidly, his fingers twisting into brown hair at random intervals. "Kakashi… I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>close.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He called out, trying to warn the older man of his impending release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter. Tenzo </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi, and already knew the former Rokudaime would not let up. Tenzo let Tobirama breathe, sitting up to push Kakashi's wild hair out of his face. Mismatched eyes watched Tobi hungrily, those gorgeous cheeks hollowing out as he continued his sinful ministrations. Tenzo used his other hand to tease one of Tobi's nipples, and it wasn't much longer before Kakashi was swallowing down the man's orgasm with enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pulled back and wiped his mouth, watching as Tobirama sunk down into the mattress like he was boneless. "You taste wonderful, Tobi." He commented with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo couldn't resist. He allowed Tobi to rest for a minute and pulled Kakashi forward, their mouths clashing with a practiced ease as he crumpled into Tenzo's arms. Kakashi hummed happily, allowing Tenzo's tongue into his mouth. Tenzo could taste the remains of Tobi's release, and the tea they had been drinking earlier, along with a taste that was all Kakashi. The older man pressed against him, and Tenzo could feel that familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling blooming in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the feeling of being watched overwhelmed him, and he turned to find red eyes watching them with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm… are you ready for some more fun now, Tobi?" Kakashi asked, his face changing into a sexy smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Tobirama answered breathily. "Whatever you wish." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo huffed a laugh, pulling Kakashi to the side so that he could position himself by Tobi's legs. Kakashi slid up the bed gracefully, his long body stretching out as he leaned down to kiss their lover once again. Tobi accepted him easily, his hands moving up to thread through similar silver hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo could see the obvious differences between them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So similar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and yet..  </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi carried himself like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he was dead sexy. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was. Tobi was more like someone who was grateful for anything he was given, and was just happy to be receiving any affections at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo moved back and gripped one of Tobi's thighs, and the other man allowed him to spread his legs apart. Looking upon his softened cock and that wonderfully perky ass made Tenzo's cock twitch with interest. Both of these men were absolutely mouthwatering, and Tenzo knew that he was lucky to be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi let his legs rest to the side, planting his feet firmly on the sheets as Tenzo slid his hands along those strong thighs. Even before Tenzo's intervention, Tobi had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>very strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now his body had filled in with extra muscle in all the right places, and tenzo had to wipe some drool from his chin as he stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo reached down and carefully gripped the fleshy globes of his ass, squeezing them and spreading them to peek at the tight entrance hidden between them. Tenzo groaned, looking upon the glorious hole that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>about burying himself into for so long. Tobirama's cock twitched, slowly coming back to life as Kakashi kissed him like his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo let one of his fingers graze the rim, watching as the muscle twitched. Tenzo reached for his chakra, coating his fingers in the slick he had learned from another Anbu way back when he was in his honeypot training at the foundation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama broke away from the kiss he was wrapped up in, clearly sensing the chakra usage. "What was that?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse as red eyes looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo held up his fingers, the slick coating glistening in the dim lighting. Silver eyebrows rose, while Kakashi huffed jealously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. I see. That is a neat trick." The younger man commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pushed him back down onto the mattress. "You can learn it </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>things to do right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Tobirama purred, watching as Kakashi moved around above his head. Tenzo moved his fingers back down between the man's legs, pressing one wet finger against the hole and teasing the rim again. Kakashi's erection bobbed proudly as he adjusted his position. Tobirama seemed to understand what he was going for, opening his mouth for the offering but frowning when Kakashi only made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa… that's not a good angle." The older man explained with a smile, using his hands to tilt Tobirama's head back and open up his throat nicely. Tobi didn't seem to mind, allowing this even as tenzo pressed in his first finger. The hole accepted him greedily, and Tenzo groaned just from the feel of the tight muscle wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tobi." Tenzo cooed, rubbing one hand along the man's waist as he started to shift his finger around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobi made soft gasping noises, but made an attempt to control himself as Kakashi leaned forward and lowered his cock into his waiting mouth. Tenzo felt the body under him shudder, and he took the opportunity to slowly add a second finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama moaned around the cock in his mouth, and Kakashi looked as if his arms were going to give out from the pleasure. Tobi's cock was nearly hard again, and Tenzo had to hold his hips down with his free hand to keep him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama was strong though, and one hand wasn't nearly enough to keep him still. Tenzo reached for his chakra again, allowing a tendril of wood to grow from the frame of their bed and twist it's way around Tobirama's hips as carefully as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama and Kakashi were both moaning, the younger man expertly taking the entire cock in his mouth and down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his hand now free, Tenzo was able to wrap a fist around Tobirama's cock, as he continued to spread his fingers inside of his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo added a third, and soon, Tobi was not able to focus on the erection in his mouth. Kakashi didn't mind, taking a bit of control and fucking into the Senju's throat, only stopping once in a while to allow the man to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo could feel his cock throbbing. It was a sight that he had never thought he would see, and he only wished he had a sharingan to record it with. The sexy men before him made for a sinful combination of whipcord muscle. Tobi's abs were flexing as he tried to push against the mokuton with his hips, and his toned chest heaved with his harsh breathing. The wood was strong, and kept him in place nicely. Something about seeing his jutsu tucked just under those beautiful tattoo lines made Tenzo shudder, even more than the three fingers he had inside the other man's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo deemed him ready enough, and pulled his fingers out. "Kakashi." He murmured, drawing the older man's attention so he would know to give the man some air while he was penetrated. Kakashi reluctantly pulled his cock from Tobirama's throat, the younger man shifting impatiently while he waited to be penetrated. Tenzo released his jutsu, sending the mokuton back into the bed frame as he slicked up his neglected erection. Tobirama shivered as he lined himself up, sets of red and gray eyes watching him as he went. Tobirama's skin was red and flushed, and Kakashi wasn't much different. Both men were sweaty, white skin glistening in the light as Tenzo breached the tight ass below him. Tobirama gasped loudly, his fingers testing the strength of the sheets under them as his fingers twisted and clawed. Kakashi ran soothing fingers through his hair, and leaned down to give him a distracting kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo moaned when he finally bottomed out, the tight muscles gripping him firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tobirama spoke breathlessly, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Tenzo moved experimentally, shifting just a bit inside of him to gauge how sensitive he was. That was all it took for Tobirama to moan again, and Tenzo smiled widely. Sensitive lovers were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>lovers, and Tobirama was nearly as sensitive as Kakashi, if not as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo pulled back, relishing in the smooth glide of his cock along the walls of Tobi's ass, before pushing forward and watching the younger man's face contort as he cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was slowly fisting his own cock, sitting on his feet above Tobirama as he watched the scene unfold before him. Tenzo set a steady pace, and motioned for his Senpai to come closer. Kakashi leaned over Tobirama's body to meet Tenzo for a kiss, his hands braced on the white hips beneath them. Kakashi gasped and nearly jumped out of his skin as Tobirama took his cock into his mouth, breaking the kiss off and looking down at the other man incredulously. Tenzo smirked, rewarding the action with a faster pace and a change in angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi resettled back at his original position, keeping his cock in Tobi's throat and thrusting opposite of Tenzo, pushing in when the brunet pulled out, and the man trapped beneath them moaned around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo watched muscles constrict and beads of sweat form on Tobirama's tight body, the tattoos nearly glowing when wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's arms wrapped around Kakashi's waist above him, his hands disappearing behind the man with suspicious positioning. Kakashi came suddenly with a shout, some of his release going down Tobi's throat and the rest painting his face and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo stared owlishly, his thrusting stuttering as he watched the gorgeous man across from him drop down like a sack of potatoes. Eventually, Tenzo recovered from his shock, and lifted Tobirama's pale legs up onto his shoulders. Without Kakashi's cock rammed down Tobi's throat, he could safely maneuver the other man however he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo leaned forward, nearly bending Tobi in half as he rammed into his ass with all the force he could muster. Tobirama cried out, his wonderfully deep voice filling the room as Tenzo leaned further forward and licked Kakashi's come from the red marks on his chest. Tobirama was excessively flexible, easily allowing his knees to drop next to his face as Tenzo continued to lick a path up to the man's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama was hardly able to stop moaning long enough to breathe as Tenzo pounded away, determined to clean the spend from his new lover's face with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo could recognize the obvious taste of Kakashi, and nearly came from that thought alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo reached a hand between them, backing up just a bit so that he had room to work, and wrapped his fingers around Tobirama's cock. "You're so beautiful, Tobi." Tenzo cooed. "You take my cock so well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama wailed as Tenzo continued, speaking between loud shouts from the silver-haired man. "You moan so pretty for me. Did you know that? You moan so prettily for my cock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi groaned on the bed next to them, finally recovered enough from his orgasm to turn and watch the show. Tenzo knew his voice had always done things for the older man, and was happy to see the same type of reactions from Tobirama. The man beneath him came with a shout of his name, his body tightening around Tenzo like a vice as streams of come landed on his own stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo groaned, unable to hold back anymore as he came inside the tight ass surrounding him. Tenzo barely managed to keep himself from dropping onto his lover, his arms rebelling against him from the strain he had just put his body through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo pulled out after a minute, listening to the ragged breathing of both of his partners and dropping down onto his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft kiss was planted on his forehead as Kakashi's face loomed over him with a smile. The mattress moved slightly, and Tenzo recognized that Kakashi was leaving the bed. If he wasn't so sure that he had just been going to retrieve something to clean up with, he would have complained. Tenzo didn't want either of his lovers to disappear. He wanted to cuddle both of them and relish in this warm feeling that had taken over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi returned quickly, wiping Tenzo up first before moving on to Tobirama. Tenzo could already see that the younger man was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He still had some of Kakashi's come on his face, his own on his stomach, and Tenzo's in his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo watched proudly as Kakashi cleaned up the mess they had created. Tobirama was still panting, his eyes closed and his limbs resting limply on the bed. Tenzo would think he was asleep if it wasn't for the happy thrumming of his chakra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi cleaned him carefully, his fingers grazing along those beautiful tattoo lines as he went. Tenzo could hardly comprehend the situation they had found themselves in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobirama was in their bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked him senseless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi threw whatever he had cleaned them with into the corner, and Tenzo made a mental note to clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>up in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi climbed over him, dragging him up to the head of the bed. Tenzo could have done it himself, but somehow he liked it better when Kakashi did it for him. Tenzo turned onto his side immediately, wrapping his arms around Tobirama's limp body and pulling him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm… that was wonderful." Kakashi drawled from his other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama hummed a tired agreement. Tenzo watched his eyes just barely crack open, the red that mirrored his tattoos looking at him with affection. Tenzo ran a hand along his jaw, pressing their foreheads together. "You'll stay the night?" He asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's eyes opened a little bit more. "Of course." He replied in a whisper. His throat would likely be sore, along with his ass and maybe even his nipples when they woke in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's arms wound around Tobi from his other side, and Tenzo watched as the other two men settled in comfortably. The brunet reached down towards the end of the bed, dragging the comforter up and covering all three of them before settling down himself. The room stank of sex, but Tenzo found that he didn't mind. Not when it meant that they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten Tobirama to understand the depths of their feelings for him. Tenzo pressed one last kiss to two sets of soft lips before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him for the night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! The boys are finally together! I hope you enjoyed their big moment as much as I did! Let me know! I don't have anything for day 9, so it's just one more chapter for day 10's free day to finish this fic up. See you then! </p><p>Sorry this chapter was later than I've been posting lately, but it ending up being around 2k longer than all of the others!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 10: Free day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy birthday to Tenzo! <br/>Tenzo gets his happily ever after.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tenzo woke the next morning with a face full of silver hair and his arms wrapped around a warm body. Another body was plastered up against his back, but Tenzo couldn't see anything other than the silver hair no matter how hard he blinked. Still, Tenzo knew it was Kakashi. The wild silver strands were poking up into his nose, and only Kakashi had hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo took a deep breath, and lifted his head. Yes, he was right. Kakashi had somehow ended up curled into his chest, and Tobirama was behind him. Half-opened gray eyes blinked up at him, the beautiful blue mixed into Kakashi's left eye shining brilliantly in the morning light. Tobirama nuzzled in closer to Tenzo's back, leaving butterflies floating in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with how worn out Tobirama must have been, Tenzo was a bit surprised that the other man hadn't already found his way out of bed. He was always awake and ready before them, though Tenzo was just glad the younger man hadn't left in the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo leaned down to kiss Kakashi's forehead, watching as the older man smiled and stretched his long body out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we really have to go to work?" Kakashi whined, staying stretched out like a perfectly content house cat. Tenzo resisted the urge to pull him back into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Tobirama replied hoarsely from behind them. "We have to finish out the planning for the Anbu headquarters." His voice sounded rough, and Tenzo could only imagine how his throat must be feeling. They had been a bit rougher with the man than they had intended to be. Tenzo rolled onto his other side, dropping his arm over Tobi's naked waist and nuzzling into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi jumped out of bed. "I'll get you some tea for your throat." Tenzo watched as the man walked across the room, proudly naked and without a care in the world. Kakashi turned back, pausing before leaving the room with a smirk on his face. "Would you like honey?" He asked, obviously happy to have both sets of eyes on his body at once. Tobirama nodded wordlessly, his red eyes trained on all of Kakashi's bare skin. The older man was still smirking as he left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo turned his attention back to their newest lover, letting his eyes rake over all of the purpling marks on his chest and throat. They hadn't exactly been careful when they marked him last night. Tenzo couldn't find it in himself to regret it, not when Tobirama's skin was colored so prettily. Red eyes were locked on to his when he looked up, and Tenzo's lips broke into a soft smile. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked in a whisper, pressing himself up against the younger man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama hummed happily, leaning into the contact. "Very much so." He whispered. "I've never had sex like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo smiled. Of course, he hadn't either. That was his first threesome, but even other than that, having both of the men he loved in bed with him was something out of this world. After a little while, Kakashi brought Tobirama some tea, and the three of them got dressed once again after a quick shower. Finding Tobirama's clothes was a bit difficult, as they had thrown them off into random places, but eventually they were dressed enough to wander outside to head over to Tobi's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking, as it turned out, was a mistake. As soon as they stepped away from their porch and onto the road, Hashirama's door flung open. Both Madara and Hashirama appeared to be leaving for work, and Tenzo could feel his entire face turning red because Tobirama was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolute wreck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Both founders noticed them immediately, and Hashirama dragged Madara over with a smile to greet his little brother. "Otouto! I don't usually see you out here this late. Aren't you usually in the office by now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, Madara was more observant than his Senju boyfriend. He was immediately looking down at the younger man's clothes, and his eyes didn't stop wandering until they landed on the giant hickey Tenzo had personally left on the right side of his neck. "Ah. I see you had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> night." Madara commented with a snicker, the quiet sound turning into a laugh as he took in the embarrassed faces of both Kakashi and Tenzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama was confused, looking between the four of them until he too noticed that something was off. "Otouto… aren't those the clothes you were wearing yesterday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama didn't answer, his face suddenly turning cherry red as he realized what he must look like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama looked at Tobirama for a minute, taking in the disheveled hair still wet from the shower they had taken together, yesterday's clothes, and then finally the myriad of hickies that were peeking over the collar of his yukata. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hashirama said awkwardly. "I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara generously dragged Hashirama away, the Hokage unable to stop looking between the three of them owlishly. Tenzo gathered himself and drug both of his lovers into Tobirama's house to get him fixed up before they were seen by anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps next time we should just use the Hiraishin." Kakashi commented dryly, perching himself on the table in Tobirama's dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or I can just keep some things at your place." Tobirama answered automatically, moving around the room to get himself ready for the office. Kakashi and Tenzo exchanged a surprised glance, and Tenzo felt warmth bloom in his chest again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can keep whatever you want at our place… as long as it isn't forty piles of research notes." Tenzo replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama huffed, walking around the corner in a fresh set of clothes. "It's only </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirty-six </span>
  </em>
  <span>piles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled from his seat on the table, and Tenzo sent him a playful glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama continued on his path around the house, looking for anything he might need for the office. "Besides," he started with a shrug, "if I end up moving in with the two of you, then I can just turn this house into a research lab." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo felt like his heart was going to explode with happiness. Tobirama spoke of moving in with them so easily, as if he had already thought it over a million times. He couldn't help himself, crossing the room in three large steps and sweeping the younger man into his arms. He threw all of his love into one kiss, gripping him tightly before pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What Tenzo means to say," Kakashi drawled lazily from the kitchen table, "is that we love the idea of you moving in with us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama smiled, hugging Tenzo back just as tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was still smiling brightly when they left the house. Honestly, things couldn't have turned out much better for them in the past. The difference was that now, Tenzo couldn't even imagine going back. Leaving Tobirama behind to return to the future was not an option. Tenzo wanted to remain here and grow old with Tobi and Kakashi, falling into each other and supporting one another for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With any luck, Tenzo's dreams would come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Bonus: 6 months later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobirama sat behind his desk, working as diligently as he could, given the situation. The last few months with his new boyfriends had been wonderful. Tobirama hadn't even realized how lonely he had been until these two ridiculously amazing men practically fell into his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama glanced across the desk at Tenzo, trying to beg with his eyes for some assistance. Of course, the older man only smirked at him and looked back down to his papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tongue traced the slit of his cock, and Tobirama had to stifle a moan. Kakashi was a smart man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant </span>
  </em>
  <span>even. A skilled shinobi and a wonderful partner. However, the man had a wicked streak that no one could match. Tobirama squirmed as the hot mouth encased his erection again under the desk, and glanced over to make sure his brother had not grown suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his older brother had left the room to retrieve something from Madara, Kakashi had hopped beneath the desk. Tobirama had been confused… for a moment. Now, he was fighting not to moan out into the office while he received a blowjob not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>fifteen feet</span>
  </em>
  <span> from his brother. This shouldn't be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Kakashi go to pick up lunch?" Hashirama asked from his desk, nearly startling Tobirama into impaling Kakashi's throat with his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo chuckled. "Yeah. He's trying to find something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He replied cheekily. Tobirama flushed red. Tenzo could be just as bad as Kakashi sometimes when he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama hummed. "I'm getting pretty hungry too. Do you think he'll bring enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nearly shouted as he felt the back of Kakashi's throat with his cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shouted, half horrified at the implication and thankful that his brother was not a sensor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama looked offended at his shouted answer, but thankfully was distracted when the door opened. Madara walked in to get his boyfriend for lunch, and Tobirama was glad they would be leaving. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy about, was the small redhead that followed him into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mito </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a sensor, and upon scanning the room, immediately stared at the desk that Kakashi was hidden under and flushed red. "C-Come on, husband. Let's get going. I want to beat the lunch crowd." She stuttered out, drawing Madara's attention as well. Thankfully, Madara wasn't a sensor either. Tobirama could feel his face flushing, a bit surprised there was enough blood left in his body that wasn't currently in his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was licking him like a cat under the desk as a flustered Mito shuttled both of her charges out of the room as quickly as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were gone, Tobirama dropped his head onto the desk and groaned. He was prepared for many things once he had agreed to take on two boyfriends at once… and this was not one of them. He pushed his chair away from the desk, staring down at Kakashi. The older man was staring up at him innocently, as if he hadn't just sucked his cock with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>older brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the room, as if Tobirama couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lube he had been messing around with under there... as if both of their cocks weren't currently hanging out of their standard issue pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo just chuckled, undoubtedly knowing what sort of look the childish man was trying to pull. Tobirama moved, pulling Kakashi out from under the desk and to his feet. The young Senju had had enough of the teasing. He growled, pushing Kakashi up against the wall and attacking his pale neck. Kakashi moaned, immediately pushing his fingers into Tobi's silver hair when Tobirama's teeth dug into the silky white skin. Over the months they had been together, he had noticed the older man had a soft spot for biting, and he took advantage of that as much as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama's hands drifted around Kakashi's back and down, and somehow he wasn't surprised to find the man's ass out of his pants. He had smelled the lube, and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and yet feeling the wetness in Kakashi's crack still made him groan. "You two will be the death of me." He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why me? I didn't do anything." Tenzo asked jokingly from over by the desk. Tobirama could tell that the older man was cleaning up their things so that they could head home… but there was something else he wanted to do first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. you didn't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You let him climb under my desk." He shot back, turning his attention fully back to the smirking man in his arms. Tobirama reached down farther, gripping Kakashi's thighs and pulling, lifting the new Anbu commander up. Kakashi automatically wrapped his legs around Tobi's waist, his back leaning against the wall as Tobirama impaled the man in one shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wailed, the silencing seals in the office springing to life with vigor as thin fingers tightened in his hair. Tobirama shuddered, his legs nearly giving out as his cock was squeezed inside of Kakashi's ass. The man had clearly done a great job preparing himself. After a moment, Tobirama started moving, gripping Kakashi's thighs and lifting him just enough to slam him back down into his thrusts. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the office, along with the soft shuffling of papers behind them as Tenzo continued calmly cleaning up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's voice spilled out in a litany of loud moans as he held on for dear life, his muscular body lifting easily. The older man had always been the lightest of the three of them, even with as much muscle as he carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama fucked into him roughly, feeling eyes on his back as Tenzo had apparently finished what he was doing. Somehow, the brunet watching was a turn on. It was lucky that Tenzo </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoyed watching his silver-haired boyfriends fucking each other, because Tobirama had discovered a voyeurism kink that he had never known about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So beautiful." Tenzo commented in awe, his voice much closer than Tobi had anticipated. He could feel goosebumps crawling across his skin, the familiar pool of heat in his belly growing at the other man's approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama moved his hand, holding Kakashi with one hand while the other gripped wild hair and forcefully exposed Kakashi's neck. The bite he had already given him was red, and Tobirama growled in satisfaction. He leaned in again, biting in roughly with his teeth and leaving another one just under the man's jaw. Kakashi cried out, coming between them as he was manhandled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama didn't slow down, chasing what would undoubtedly only be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>release of the night, judging by the way Tenzo's eyes were burning into his skin. He knew he could likely count on having a sore ass in the morning, and he wouldn't have it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's fingers traced along his spine over his shirt, a silent promise of things to come. Just the thought of a sex-fueled night with these two was enough to have Tobirama orgasming into the tight ass of his boyfriend. Kakashi's body was limp, but his legs were just barely managing to hold on as Tobirama rode out his orgasm with a few stuttered thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he had a moment to recover, his shaking arms still working to hold Kakashi up against the wall, Tenzo spoke softly into his ear. "Take us home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama shivered, his softened cock still trapped in Kakashi's ass and Tenzo breathing softly behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His home for the last six months had been with these two, in a tiny one bedroom house, and he had never been happier. Tenzo and Kakashi fulfilled him in ways that he hadn't even known were possible. He nodded, gathering himself and his chakra. "Of course." He replied, whisking the three of them away from the office and into their shared bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who stuck around for this fic! I had a ton of fun writing it, and I appreciate every single comment/kudos I've gotten. Hopefully this ending with the surprise smut i hadn't planned to write is enough to satisfy. Thanks again! 💜💜</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>